


Falling Together

by Accident, detafo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Greg is a dad, M/M, Overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/detafo/pseuds/detafo
Summary: Mycroft Holmes gets a call that his brother has overdosed and meets the love of his life.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Detafo and Accident's (FuckOffWatson) RP Collabs





	1. Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Greg had a long day. There was a murder suicide and he just wanted to go home but some junkie kid showed on on his crime scene and solved the whole damn thing before he was dragged off. Greg went to get his statement but he had passed out. So Greg rode to the hospital in the ambulance, he just couldn’t leave the kid. The doctors worked on him and saved him from an overdose. While the kid slept Greg went through his phone and called his only contact.

*bzzt bzzt*  
"Sherlock. And what, pray-tell, can I do for you at 11:17pm? Not hauled off to the drunk tank again, I hope, brother-mine?" The voice on the other end was weary, but maintained a deep richness that belied exhaustion in an effort to sound pleasant, if a little annoyed.

“No, Sir. Umm I’m Sergeant Lestrade with New Scotland Yard. The owner of this phone stumbled onto one of my crime scenes, solved the case, and promptly overdosed on drugs. You’re the only contact in his phone.” Greg says softly.

There was silence on the end of the line for a moment. "Which hospital has he been taken to, Sergeant?" Mycroft asks, equally as softly. "I assume you've called from a hospital, as it would be callus to leave someone to die in the street."

“St. Barts. They’ve got him stable and monitored. I’m sitting with him now. I can’t leave a kid to die in the streets. Plus he’s a suspect for my case until proven otherwise.” Greg sighs.

"Thank you for alerting me, Sergeant." The mysterious voice rang off.  
Unbeknownst to Greg, Mycroft was already heading to the car, not even bothering to alert his driver.

Greg sits with the kid. He couldn’t be older than twenty. He’d never seen anyone so brilliant and so high at the same time.

Mycroft effortlessly steers the car into the emergency department parking lot and pulls his coat around himself. At age 30, he has already a prematurely receding hairline, and his pale skin has freckles standing out starkly.  
He presents a card to the nurse on duty and signs the paperwork needed, before following the nurse to the room where Sherlock is sleeping. Wordlessly, he pats down Sherlock's jacket pockets, looking for the telltale slip of paper that would tell Mycroft what his brother had taken, as per their agreement.  
Finding it, he read it carefully, heaved a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I already confiscated the drugs he had on him.” Greg says softly and holds out a steaming cup. “Tea?”

Mycroft looks up. "Thank you, no." He murmurs. "And the drugs you confiscated are more than likely *not* the ones he took, or at least not all of them." He looked at his brother, looking so impossibly young and small under the covers. "Oh, Sherlock..."

“He’s gonna feel like shit. They had to pump on his chest for a bit to get him back.” Greg frowns pulls another chair over for the ginger man. “You’re his brother I’m guessing? His contact name for you is ‘Queen’s Bitch’.”

Mycroft gave a wry smile. "Charming." He mused. "Yes, I am Sherlock's brother. Mycroft Holmes. You are Sergeant Lestrade, I gather?" He took a deep breath. "It seems I am in your debt for saving my brother, albeit from himself."

“Don’t mention it. Seems like you have bigger worries..” Greg looks at the man. He couldn’t help staring a little bit. That ginger hair and freckles. He forced himself to look away. “If you know where he was before coming to my crime scene I can take the cuffs off him.”

Mycroft sighs. The police man was looking at him wonderingly. Mycroft wasn't used to being the subject of such scrutiny, and bit his lip. "I'm not sure of his whereabouts, but he had his phone on him when you found him, so I would assume you can triangulate from his GPS." He said, quietly. "My team is already on it."  
As if on cue, his phone rang. He answered, murmured in hushed tones for a few moments, before ringing off. "My brother's signal was triangulated to a house of ill repute in Northumberland street."

Greg nods. “Great. If you’d be so kind to send me a copy I’d appreciate it.” He stands and uncuffs the kid, Sherlock.

"It will have found its way to your desk by morning." Mycroft murmured, tiredly. "Thank you, Sergeant Lestrade." He added, after a moment. He turned pale eyes to the detective, secretly liking what he saw. Dark brown hair, flecked with grey here and there, deep chocolate eyes.

“Not a problem, Mr. Holmes.” Greg nods dutifully. “I should be headed back to work.” He says softly, meeting Mycroft’s eyes and looking at him.

"Surely your shift is over, Detective Sergeant?" Mycroft cocked an eyebrow. "It's past midnight. Your family must be worrying?" He really hoped not. He made a mental note to start a file on Detective Sergeant Lestrade.

“I..” Greg licks his lips. He didn’t really want to get into how he doesn’t like going home to his wife who barely looks at him and kids who don’t look like him. He knew she cheated on him. He tried so hard to make things work but it just wasn’t. So he threw himself into his work. “They know my work is important..” He finishes lamely.

Mycroft merely looked at him with a clear, searching gaze. Deducing that all was not right in the Lestrade household, his fingers tightened reflexively on the handle of his umbrella. "Perhaps I can repay my debt to you, by making sure you eat something substantial. Generic hospital tea doesn't have much in the way of health."

“I’m strong stock. I live off burnt Yard coffee and donut crumbs.” Greg laughs softly. “You don’t have to.” He says and at the moment his stomach growls, betraying him.

Mycroft huffs a noise that sounds suspiciously like laughter. "I'm afraid your body betrays you, Detective Sergeant." He mused. "I know of a small place that stays open late into the night."

“Alright but only if you’ll join me.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft purses his lips. He hadn't eaten in several hours himself, having been working when Lestrade had rung. "Very well." He murmurs.

Greg opens the door for him.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Thank you. My car is in the parking lot."

Greg nods and follows him to the lift. “So I have to ask, ‘Queen’s Bitch’?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "I occupy a relatively small government station in Her Majesty's Service." He murmurs. "My brother likes to be tirelessly irksome in his contemptuous teasing." He gives a half-smile. "Younger brother, and all that, you understand."

“Yeah I do.” Greg chuckles.

"Fortunately, I have only the one, but he does make quite the effort." Mycroft smiles, as they arrive at the car.

“I’m sure.” Greg nods. “How long has he been using?” He asks softly as they get in the car.

Mycroft's lips harden into a thin line. "I'm not sure. Three years, on and off, perhaps? He claims the cocaine sharpens his senses and helps him concentrate." There was a tiny twitch in the corner of his eye. "He dropped out of University after being caught buying from another student, and telling his chemistry lecturer about her husband's infidelity in front of the class.”

“Jesus.” Greg sighs. “How does he do that? Just know things.”

Mycroft smiles. "A familial trait, I'm afraid.”

“Oh? So you can do it too?” Greg raises a brow.

"Mm... Though I employ far more tact than my brother." Mycroft steers them through the streets to a small, uninteresting tenament. They exited the car and he rapped on the red front door of a house.  
The door opened and they were shown into a quietly lavish parlour that was unbecoming of the outside veneer.

“I thought you meant like a pub that was open late. Is this someone’s house?” Greg looks around in awe.

"Not as such." Mycroft took off his coat. "It's a small private restaurant that caters to government officials such as myself, who don't hold regular hours." He smiled. There were two or three other occupied tables, as they were seated.

“Oh wow.” Greg nods and sits. “Quite posh. I feel underdressed.” He chuckles, how his old wrinkled suit surely standing out.

"Never mind." Mycroft says with a small smile. "You're in my company." A waiter came by with a small menu card. Mycroft looked at Greg. "May I order for the both of us?"

“Oh yeah. I’m sure you know what’s good here.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft murmurs discreetly in what seems to be fluent French. The waiter nods once and heads to the kitchen.  
Mycroft purses his lips in thought. "You have questions." He states.

“Are you like James Bond or something?” Greg grins. “Or if you tell me you’ll have to kill me?”

Mycroft suppresses a smile. Though he was tired of that particular question, from Gregory, it seemed... refreshing.  
"The latter could yet prove true." He mused, a slight wink.

Greg licks his lips. “I’ll make sure to be on my best behavior then.”

Mycroft chuckles as their dinner is brought to them. A bowl of beef bourguignon with a toasted roll was set down in front of both men.  
"A twist on the Julia Child recipe." Mycroft said, eyeing the thick stew. "Perfect for a night like this, and to fill empty stomachs."

“God, it looks amazing.” Greg groans. “And smells even better.” His mouth watering as he picks up his spoon.

"Please, eat." Mycroft murmurs, placing a napkin in his lap. Although he himself was veritably starving, he hid behind parade manners and ate slowly, carefully, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the gorgeous detective.

Greg eats happily. He hadn’t had anything but a doughnut since that morning and they were already into the next day. “Delicious.”

Mycroft smiled. "Mason has made an art of studying all different types of cooking, and adding his own flair." He agreed.

Greg nods. “You don’t have to hold back on my account, Mr. Holmes. We’re both starving I think.” He says, seeing how Mycroft is holding back.

Mycroft smirks. "I fear if I don't, I may gorge until I am sick." He mused. "It's been quite some time between meals."

“Your work keeps you busy.” Greg nods. “I know that feeling.”

"Yes, but aside from my brother's... proclivities... I have no other demands to take me away from my work.' he mused.

“Ah so no nagging wife or girlfriend then?” Greg asks. He was fishing for information and it was blatantly obvious but he couldn’t help himself.

Mycroft chuckles. "My own...interests do not venture in that direction." He says, truthfully, knowing exactly what Greg was doing.

“Oh.” Greg nods. “Oh! Oh well that’s alright.” He smiles.

Mycroft quirks an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

“I mean umm.” Greg blushes a bit, having backed himself into a corner. “Relationships are messy sometimes and your work is obviously very important to you.” He shrugs.

Mycroft eyes twinkle with withheld mirth. "I would have said the same about you, Detective Sergeant. But, you have a wife, and..." He considered. "Three children at home. And yet, you're out past midnight, not wanting to go home, with a man who has more or less confirmed he is a homosexual." He raises an eyebrow. "Why would that be?"

Greg blushes brightly. He’d been caught. “I.. I honestly don’t know.” He laughs softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But this has honestly been one of the best meals I’ve had in a long long time and it has nothing to do with the food.” He looks at Mycroft, expression open and genuine.

Mycroft smiles slightly. "Well, the compliment is received with thanks... I apologise, I don't even know your first name." He seems truely regretful. "Normally I would have done my homework, but your call caught me off guard, a rare thing."

“Oh Gregory. Most people call me Greg.” He smiles.

"Gregory..." Mycroft murmurs, rolling the name around his mouth like a sip of wine. "Please, call me Mycroft."

“Mycroft.” Greg smiles. “That's some name. I like it.”

"Our parents tend to have a certain... *Flair* for the dramatic." Mycroft nods.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “I think it suits you perfectly.”

Mycroft blushes softly.

Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft covers his light embarrassment with another spoonful of stew, dabbing at his lips with his napkin.

Greg groans softly and sits back as he finishes. “What a treat.”

Mycroft chuckles quietly. "It certainly is a good place to get a proper meal when you forget to eat every now and again." He agreed.

“Do you come here often?” Greg smiles.

"Mmm... Not in quite a while." Mycroft admitted. "I usually eat when I get home, though that's a rarity in itself. My assistant is always bullying me to eat lunch, so I don't drop out of exhaustion and malnutrition."

“Your assistant must be a force to recon with since you seem quite commanding yourself.” Greg chuckles.

"She is quite formidable in her own right." Mycroft smirks.

“I’m sure.” Greg laughs.

"It wouldn't be wise to cross Anthea." He chuckles.

“I’ll keep that in mind if I ever meet her.” He smiles.

"I'm sure you will have the good fortune." Mycroft murmurs. "Would you like anything else to eat?"

“No, thank you. I haven’t been this full in a while.” Greg nods and pats his belly.

Mycroft smiles, dabbing at his mouth once more. Signing a slip of paper in an elegant scrawl, he gets up slowly. "Shall we, Gregory?"

“Yeah. Thank you for the meal.” Greg smiles and stands with Mycroft. “Where are we going?” He follows him out.

"I thought perhaps we should check on my brother. If you would prefer, I can drop you off at home so that you can get at least a few hours sleep?”

“I’ll stick with you if you don’t mind.”

"Very well." Mycroft smiles. He bids a quiet farewell to the staff, and leads Greg out the door and back to the car. Sliding behind the wheel, he states thoughtfully through the windscreen.

“You okay?” Greg asks as he buckles up.

"Of course." Mycroft smiles. "Forgive me for saying, Gregory, but you look dead on your feet. Now that you're well fed, I would suggest some rest." He cocked his head to one side.

“I’m alright.” Greg smiles softly. “Besides you have to get back to your brother.”

"Whether he wishes to see me remains to be seems." Mycroft murmurs. "He won't thank you for contacting me."

“Listen I..” Greg sighs. “I lost my youngest brother to addiction. If Sherlock gets clean and stays clean for at least three months maybe I can swing some kind of tempt thing at the Yard.”

Mycroft purses his lips. "I'll let the offer come from your mouth." He mused. "But, I must insist, that after we check on him, that you get some sleep. Even if it's a few hours in my guest bedroom."

Greg blushes a bit and nods. “Alright. If it means that much to you.”

"Well, we can't have London's finest collapsing from exhaustion on the job, can we?" Mycroft asked.

“I guess not.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft smirks. "I can assure you, nothing untoward will happen. You merely need sleep." He pulled into the parking lot.

“I wasn’t worried.” Greg smiles, getting out of the car.

Mycroft chuckles. "You trust me very easily." He mused, as they walked toward the entrance. "Gut instinct, I suppose."  
They walked toward Sherlock's room just as a nurse came scurrying out.  
"Ah. I did tell the doctors to give him a larger dose than most."

“Comes with the job.” Greg chuckles and follows Mycroft inside. “I’ll get his left side if you get his right?”

"Don't bother. He's tied down. That's why he's angry. Good morning, Brother-mine."  
"Piss off, Fatcroft." Sherlock groused. "Let me go."  
"Ah, yes... I would... But you're being delivered to PROMIS Clinic to rehabilitate in a few hours." Mycroft didn't seem fazed by Sherlock's grouching mood. "This is Detective Sergeant Lestrade. He saved your life."  
"Joy." Huffed the younger man. "Just fantastic. Wasn't it enough that I solved your case?"

“You solved the case and I saved your life. So we’re even.” Greg shrugs.

"What makes you think I wanted your help?!" Sherlock glared murderously.  
"William Sherlock Scott Holmes." The full name said, quietly, dangerously. Mycroft's face was impassive, but with a steely glint. "Be grateful. You will be going to PROMIS."

Greg just watches, used to having abuse hurled at him.

Sherlock glared at the wall, apparently trying to melt it with his mind.  
"The orderlies will be here at 7am. I suggest you get some sleep." Mycroft sighs. "And don't bother trying to escape. This is a secure ward."  
"Ugh. Dull."

“If you get clean I might be able to get you cold cases.” Greg suggests.

Sherlock seems to think about that.

“You piss clean for three months and we’ll talk.”

Mycroft sighs. "I suggest we leave him to sleep."

Greg nods and leaves, letting them have a moment alone.

Mycroft sighed. "Sherlock. Please, behave."  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin your *date*." Sherlock bit out. "Go and get laid. Let your lackies bundle me away, nice and quiet."

Greg tries not to listen but the younger man is so loud it’s hard not to hear his scathing remarks.

Mycroft sighs. "Good night, Sherlock." He murmurs. "I'll see you at PROMIS in a few days." He turned and exited the room. "I...Im sorry you heard that." He murmurs.

“Well if I knew you hook up with the officer who finds your brother OD I would have done my hair or something.” Greg jokes softly.

Two spots of colour glow on Mycroft's cheekbones.

“After you.” Greg nods, wanting to know what that blush tastes like. He’d never been tempted to cheat on his wife but this was coming close.

Mycroft clears his throat, embarrassed. Walking out of the secure ward, he pulled on his gloves. Sighing, he looked at Greg, feeling quite uneasy.

“You can take me back to the Yard if you want. I can sleep at my desk.” Greg says, not wanting to put Mycroft out.

"Nonsense. Your neck and back would never forgive you." He seemed to regain his composure. "I offered you my spare bedroom, and you will take it."

“Yes, Sir.” Greg chuckles softly, too tired to argue about not going to a gorgeous bloke’s place.

They drove through the silent streets until they came to a townhouse in a classier part of London. Mycroft easily pulled the car into a vacant spot and got out of the car. Entering the house, he showed Greg to the spare bedroom on the first floor. In the ensuite, he placed a new toothbrush, towels and soap for Greg to shower. He smiled soberly. "My room is two doors down the hall, if you need anything..."

“Thank you. I really appreciate this.” Greg smiles and nods. “I’m just gonna shower and sleep.” He knew this was insane, staying in a complete strangers house but he couldn’t force himself to leave.

Mycroft nodded. "I shall wake you?" He asked.

“Oh uhh sure. What time do you get up?”

"Oh, I'll get up in a few hours. If you'd rather I let you sleep, I can ask Anthea to wake you and drive you to New Scotland Yard." Mycroft bit his lip.

“That’s fine. Wake me whenever you’re ready to go and I’ll go too.” Greg nods.

"If you're sure." Mycroft smiles. "Sleep well, Gregory."

“You too, Mycroft.” Greg smiles and goes to shower.

It seems only a few minutes later that Mycroft wakes up. He manages to wake up properly and dress in his 'armour' and heads to the kitchen to brew a strong cup of coffee for both himself and Greg.

Greg wakes slowly, hearing movement around the house. He gets up and gets dressed, yawning as he follows the noise.

"Gregory." Mycroft smiles. "I was about to come and wake you."

“Perfect timing then.” Greg smiles. “How’d you sleep?”

"Not so well, I'm afraid. But... Sherlock does tend to worry me. *Constantly*." Mycroft muses, before placing a cup of strong coffee in front of Greg.

“You don’t seem like the kind of bloke who relaxes easy wither.” Greg hums and takes a drink. “Damn that’s good coffee.”

"I relax when I absolutely have to." Mycroft smirks. "As long as it fits into my schedule, of course." He eyed the coffee. "It is a good blend." He agreed.

“You need a holiday.” Greg hums, breathing in the coffee to help wake him up.

Mycroft snorted softly. "Perhaps. I doubt it will ever come to fruition in the near future." He murmured.

“You have to take care of yourself, Mycroft. Cause if you don't, who's gonna take care of that kid brother of yours?”

Mycroft sighs. "That, Gregory, is the sixty thousand dollar question." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Shall I drop you at NSY?" He asked, smoothly changing the subject.

“Sure if you have time.” Greg nods, finishing his coffee.

"Of course." Mycroft smiles. He picks up his briefcase. "Come."

Greg follows dutifully.

Sliding behind the wheel of the car, he waits for Greg to buckle up. Effortlessly, he enters the morning traffic and begins driving in the direction of the NSY.

“I umm.. I know it’s none of my business but I’d like to know how Sherlock does.” Greg says softly, wanting to know if he makes it okay through rehab.

"I can let you know when he's allowed visitors." Mycroft nodded. "He'll be detoxing for the first few days. After that, I can make sure you're put on the visit log."

“Yeah he’s not gonna be fit to see anyone for at least a week.” Greg hums.

"No. Not with what he's been taking." Mycroft sighs. "Hopefully this time sticks." He murmurs under his breath. Pulling up to the main building of NSY, he gave Greg a smile.

“Thank you for everything. I appreciate it.” Greg unbuckles. He hesitates for a minute. “Umm maybe we can catch up sometime?” He asks, knowing it sounds lame but he wants to see Mycroft again even though he knows he shouldn’t.

Mycroft blinks, momentarily confused. He rarely had out of work social contact. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled a business card out of his pocket and scrawled his mobile number on the back. Biting his lip, he handed it over.

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you soon.” Greg smiles and takes the card. “You’ll have a file in me soon enough.” He chuckles and gets out of the car.

Mycroft smiles slightly. "I have files on everyone associated with my brother or myself... Don't take it personally." He bid Greg farewell, before steering back into traffic.

Greg chuckles and watches him go. He turns to go into the building and he sees one of the academy newbies staring at him. “Donovan.”

"Posh ride, guv." Donovan smirks. "Win the lottery?"

Mycroft made his way to his offices. Upon entering, he looked at his assistant. "Anthea, bring up the file on current detective Sergeants in CID, please."

“Something like that.” Greg gives her a smile and goes inside.  
“Already done, Sir.” Anthea hands him a file as well as a cup of coffee. “Your brother was moved to PROMIS without incident.”

Donovan snorts. "All right, keep secrets. Like I care." But she looked too curious.  
Mycroft nodded. "We'll be opening a new file on Detective Sergeant Gregory Lestrade. I need all the information you can get your hands on. But, before that, call Dishoom restaurant and request that bacon naan breakfast. Have it delivered to Gregory?"

Greg chuckles and shakes his head. “No secrets. Just finishing up a case from last night.”  
“Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir.” Anthea says, a little surprised.

Donovan snorts. "I thought it was 'solved' by a junkie freak? That's the rumour, anyway."  
Mycroft nods, before going into his office.

“That remains to be seen.” Greg shrugs, getting into the lift.  
Anthea starts gathering more information beyond the preliminary file she gave him.

Donovan rolled her eyes. "Spoilsport."  
"Excuse me? Where's Detective Lestrade's desk?" A delivery boy asked. He held a brown bag.  
Mycroft works quietly, though his gaze flickers to his mobile every once in a while.

“That’s me. I’ll take it.” Greg nods and takes the bag.

The boy handed off the bag and took off.  
"Chauffeur driven AND food delivery?" Donovan asked. "Jeez, your wife's a good catch."

Greg makes a noncommittal hum and goes to his desk before opening the bag.

A note was on top.  
"I feel awful for not offering breakfast. Please accept this as an apology. - MH"

Greg blushes brightly and starts to eat, his stomach grumbling as he smells the food. He pulls out his phone and texts the number Mycroft gave him.  
*There’s nothing for you to apologize for. Breakfast was amazing. Thank you. -GL*

Mycroft jumped lightly as his phone chimed. He read the text and smiled.  
*Nevertheless, I'm glad you enjoyed the naan. You're welcome. -MH*  
After a brief pause, he threw caution to the wind.  
*Would you be adverse to spending more time with me, Gregory? - MH*

Greg has to swallow down a cheer.  
*I would actually really enjoy it.-GL*

Mycroft smiles. *I'm glad. I'll be in touch. -MH*

Greg grins. *I look forward to it.-GL*

A few days later, Mycroft sends a message.  
*May I request your company for dinner? - MH*

Greg looks up from his paperwork as his phone vibrates. He’d just finished up the last bit of work for the file as he read Mycroft’s text.  
*Thankfully for both of us I just finished my last stack of paperwork for the night. Where and when?-GL*

*I can send a car to pick you up at 7pm? I have a rare afternoon/evening off, and I am prone to cooking, sometimes when the mood strikes. - MH*

Greg blushes and bites his lip. This was sounding dangerously like a date. *Sounds great. I’ll be at the Yard. Should I pick up anything on the way?-GL*

*Bring yourself. That's all I ask. -MH*

*Perfect. See you soon.-GL*  
Greg couldn’t help but grin. The Yard was empty on the weekend so he didn’t have to hold back. The kids were all at some birthday sleepover mess or the like. And the wife was well... Doing whoever she does when Greg isn’t around.

Mycroft organises a driver to pick Greg up at precisely 7pm, before heading home himself to begin preparing dinner.

Greg wraps up the last bit of work and submits his files to the records room before heading out. He gets into the waiting car and relaxes as he’s driven. Taking some deep breath he tries to get a hold on his excitement.

Mycroft prepares a simple dinner of mushroom risotto with cheese, and selects a wine to compliment the meal.

Greg felt bad about showing up with nothing so he made the drive pull over at a shop before getting to Mycroft’s. He gets out and goes to the door, knocking as he looks up to see a security camera watching him.

The door opens moments later to show Mycroft in a pair of casual trousers, and a soft red jumper. His usually styled hair was still damp from the shower and he wiped his hands on a tea towel. "Ah, Gregory. Welcome, please come in."

“Thanks for having me.” Greg smiles and walks inside, taking off his coat. “I felt like a tit for not bringing anything so here.” He pulls a small case out of his coat, a pocket umbrella repair kit.

Mycroft raises his eyebrows and suppresses a genuine smile. "Goodness. I don't often receive gifts, even on occasions that allow it." He murmurs, taking the kit. "Thank you, Gregory." He chuckles. "Come. It's rather informal. We'll be eating in the kitchen... The dining room is far too cold." He smiles.

“As long as you’re there I’m sure I’ll be happy.” Greg chuckles and follows him. “So have you gotten a file together on me yet? Find out anything juicy?” He wiggle his brows.

Mycroft purses his lips thoughtfully. "I don't discuss files with anyone." He said with a small smile. "Including relevant parties..." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Anthea had uncovered a lot, not just about Greg, but also his philandering wife, and the true parentage of two of his children.

“Mm that good, eh?” Greg chuckles softly, he knew but he didn’t want it confirmed. He wasn’t quite ready for that yet. “How’s Sherlock? Settling in alright?”

"Throwing tantrums, as is his way. He'll be allowed to have visitors by next Wednesday. You're added to the list." Mycroft smiles.

“Thanks. I doubt he’ll want to see me but knowing people want you to get better helps.” Greg shrugs.

"I may have reminded him of your gracious offer." Mycroft muses. "He pretends not to be interested, but I could see the light in his eyes." He sighs. "I've also promised him a new wardrobe, but only if he completes the full 90 day stint."

“Maybe I’ll bring him a game if cluedo. Keep his skills sharp.” Greg snorts. “That's awfully generous of you.”

Mycroft huffs a laugh. "Cluedo... Is not his favourite game. He brings up scenarios in which the victim killed himself. It was his favourite film as a child though, so you might have some luck with that." He shrugs. "My brother is vain... It's one of the best ways to stroke his ego."

“The victim can’t kill themselves. That’s the whole point of the game.” Greg sounds confused. “Well if it works to keep him clean that’s all that matters.”

"I believe you've noticed that Sherlock doesn't feel the need to follow the rules?" Mycroft smirks, serving up a plate of risotto for Greg.

“Really? I never would have guessed how he swanned under the police tape and nearly threw my whole case out the window.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft chuckles quietly. "Yes, he does tend to have a flair for the dramatic." He murmurs. "Would you care for a glass of wine?"

“I’d love one.” Greg smiles and nods. “This looks amazing. I’m starting to drool.” He looks down at his steaming bowl.

Mycroft smiles slightly and pours them both a glass. "Please, don't hold back on my account. Enjoy the food."

Greg smiles and starts to eat. “Oh my god.” He groans, in Heaven.

Mycroft goes a slight pink and hides a small smile. "Thank you." He murmurs, eating slowly, savouring the different flavours on his tongue, complemented by the wine.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal.” Greg hums happily as he eats.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mycroft murmurs. He looked at Greg with an impassive look.

Greg shrugs. “It is what it is.”

"Do you like to cook?" Mycroft asks, genuinely curious.

“When I have time, yeah. Though I prefer to bake when I really want to enjoy it.” Greg blushes a bit.

"I've never been good at baking... I had a robust sweet tooth when I was younger. I much preferred eating baked goods than baking them." Mycroft smiles.

“I’ll make you something when I have time then.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft chuckles. "I might hold you to that." He teased lightly.

“I hope so.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft gives a small smile. "Would you like another serve of risotto?" He asks, graciously. "Or we can take our drinks into the sitting room?"

“Oh no, thank you. It was wonderful and I am so full.” Greg smiles and nods. “Drinks in the sitting room sounds perfect.”

Mycroft smiles and picks up the empty plates, placing them in the dishwasher. Picking up the wine bottle and his glass, He gestured to Greg to walk into the sitting room before him. "After you, Gregory."

Greg picks up his glass and walks into the sitting room. He sits back in one of the plush sofas and sighs contently. “This is really nice. I needed this. Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Mycroft sat next to him on the sofa, placing his glass and the bottle on the coffee table. "It's been a long week. We both needed a ... Relax."

Greg hums and takes a sip of his wine. “Definitely. We have a crop of new recruits fresh out of the academy. They’re as helpful as they are stupid.” He sighs.

Mycroft smirks into his wine. "One such Sally Donovan?" He mused. "Certainly one who likes her opinion to be shouted from the rooftops."

“God I know! She's tried to report me to my boss three times already! He so sick of he’s that he told her he doesn’t want to see her again unless I’m holding a gun to someone’s head.” Greg laughs.

Mycroft huffs a laugh. "She and Anthea would probably get along... Or they'd end up killing each other, and I'd be out a loyal assistant." He mused, watching Greg laugh. He had such an open, happy face. What was his wife thinking? He muses, before shaking the thought out of his head.

“I’m sure Anthea is much more skilled than my lackey.” Greg snorts, finishing his glass.

"Oh, it's a given." Mycroft smirked. "But as I said, she's loyal, and you can't find her sort very often."

“I’m glad you have her watching your back then.” Greg smiles softly, relaxing against the corner of the sofa so he can face Mycroft.

Mycroft places his empty glass on the table and leans back into the cushions. He feels delightfully floaty, thanks to the wine. He looks at Greg and licks his lips unconsciously. "Yes, I am lucky..." He murmurs.

Greg chuckles softly, resting his cheek on his fist as his elbow rests on the sofa. “Ya know, My, if I didn’t know better I’d this this was a date.”

Usually, Mycroft hates any deviation from his given name. Lord knows he's had many arguments with his mother about it... But the way Gregory said 'My', he felt a happy hum in his chest.  
"I wouldn't know the first thing about wooing anyone, let alone an attractive detective." He mused with a slight upturn of his lips.

“Really? A little wine and dine seems to be a classic method.” Greg smiles a bit lopsided as he nods to the bottle of wine. “Don’t sell yourself short. This feels very wooing.”

Mycroft smiles. "I can update my list of skills, then." He murmurs. He leans forward. "If that is the case... Is it working?"

“Definitely definitely working.” Greg whispers, leaning in as well.

Mycroft smiles. "Good..." He breathes before closing the distance to touch their lips together.

Greg makes a soft sound and cups Mycroft’s face in his hands as he gently kisses him back.

Mycroft moans softly and moves closer, pressing into Greg.

Greg pulls Mycroft close, holding onto him as they kiss.

Mycroft holds Greg's face gently in his hands as the kiss turns deeper. His common sense telling him to stop, he ignores it and sighs.

Greg rubs his hands over Mycroft’s back. He knows he should stop. He knows it. He just can’t remember why.

"Gregory..." He breathes as he pulls away slightly. God, he's wanted to kiss this man for a while.

“Mm yeah, My?” He mumbles, running his nose along Mycroft’s.

"We... Shouldn't..." He mumbles, pressing his lips against Greg's again, his hands running over Greg's shoulders.

“I know.” He says between kisses, his hand going to Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft makes an undignified whining sound as Greg plays with his hair. He knows his trousers are feeling far too tight.

Greg slowly pulls away and licks his lips. “Wow..”

Mycroft's eyes fly open and he tries to control his breathing and accelerated heartbeat. "...What?" He breathes.

“That was.. amazing. You’re amazing.” Greg giggles, a little breathless.

Mycroft bites his lip against a smile, adjusting his legs to hide his arousal. "You're quite remarkable yourself..." He murmurs.

“Hardly.” Greg smiles softly, god he wanted more kisses from this man.

"What was that you said about selling oneself short?" Mycroft murmurs, smiling.

“Hush or I’ll kiss you again.” He laughs.

"Is that a threat or a promise, Detective?" Mycroft chuckles.

“Mm both, Mr. Government.” Greg grins.

Mycroft laughs quietly. "Oh, well... In that case..." He leans forward and kisses him again.

Greg hums happily, one hand on Mycroft’s hip and the other on the back of his head as they kiss.

"Would..." He breathes. "Would you like to stay?" He murmurs, knowing it's wrong. Greg has a wife, a family... or at least, a daughter. He, himself, was unattached.

“I..” Greg hesitates. He wanted to. He wanted to so badly. No one was home. No one would know he didn’t go home. “God, I want to. I really really want to but I..” He frowns. “I’m sorry. I can’t..”

Mycroft hesitates, then nods. "You have your family..." he murmurs. "And I wouldn't want to destroy your faithfulness to them..." *even though the selfish woman had started cheating on him when their daughter was only eighteen months old!* he mused to himself. He admires Greg's tenacity. "I understand."

“I’m sorry, My. I’m so sorry.” Greg frowns, feeling horrible that he’s probably hurt Mycroft.

"No, I'm sorry, Gregory..." Mycroft sighs. "I got... carried away." He gives an apologetic smile. "I hope... I hope I haven't ruined any chance of friendship?"

“No no. Definitely not. I want to keep being friends.” Greg nods.

Mycroft lets out a relieved sigh.

“We should do this again sometime.” Greg says softly, he doesn’t want this to be the last time.

"The... dinner .... or..." Mycroft blushes."the kissing?"

Greg blushes, giving a little nervous laugh. “I really want to say both..”

Mycroft hesitates. "I'd like that too." He agrees. "But, I don't want to make you cheat on your wife." He rubs a hand over his eyes.

Greg frowns and nods. “I.. I think she’s planning on leaving me. Right now she’s out with a guy she’s been seeing for a long time. I know you know. I could see it on your face when I asked earlier about my file.”

Mycroft sighs. "It wasn't my business to inform you, Gregory." He murmurs. "I didn't mean to offend."

“My, I already knew. I’ve known for a long time. When your wife says she’s going away for the weekend with her girlfriends but one of them stops by to borrow a dress your wife has you start to wonder. When your wife tells you she’s pregnant but you haven’t fucked her in six months you start to wonder. When your wife make sure that your kids always have something to do on the weekends out of the house so she can be free to do whatever without explaining herself to you ya start to wonder. I’m a detective for Christ sakes.” Greg snorts. “I figure she’s just waiting till he proposes and then she’ll divorce me properly.”

Mycroft sighs. "I'm sorry, Gregory." He murmurs. "It... must be hard." He swallows against the lump in his throat. "The fact that you've stuck by her side through everything... it's commendable."

“It’s alright. I mean it’s not but this is what she’s decided to do. I love my kids. And I’d do anything for them. I just never really had a reason to leave her..” Greg shrugs.

"Gregory, you're an exceptional man, providing for a family that isn't entirely your own." Mycroft murmurs. "Addison is a lucky young woman to have a father as caring as you." He smiles sadly.

“She tries so hard. So so hard. Her mother doesn’t even look at her most days and when she does it’s just to criticize her.” Greg sighs.

Mycroft feels his heart clench. He knows what constant criticism from one's mother is like, though he had to admit Millicent Holmes made no bones about loving him in her own way. "I can understand that." He murmurs.

Greg thinks for a moment. “My, you’re a genius..”

"Oh?" Mycroft asks, a little perplexed.

“I’m going to leave my wife. Monday morning I’m going to my solicitor and getting the paperwork together.” Greg nods.

Mycroft hesitates. "It's purely your decision, Gregory. I don't want to be undue influence." He bites his lip.

“None at all. You showed me that I deserve to be cared about.” Greg smiles, he hasn’t felt this light in years.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Everyone deserves to have someone who cares. You care about your daughter... I... I care about you."

“I care about you too.” Greg smiles softly. “Listen, after everything is done and I’m divorced and I have custody maybe we can.. go out?” He blushes.

Mycroft smiles. "I'd like that." He says softly. "You're applying for custody of your daughter? She is a very lucky girl." He hesitates. "I'd be honoured to meet her one day..."

“The other two don’t like me very much. I think maybe they know or maybe their mum told them.” Greg sighs. “I’ve tried hard to make it work but it doesn’t when they don’t want to. Addison is my baby and I won’t let her be taken from me.” He nods. “I’d really like that.” He blushes, trying to quell his thrill of Mycroft maybe wanting to be in his life for a while.

He frowns. "For a parent to pit her children against the only father figure they've ever known... I find the very idea despicable." He smiled again. "She is precious to you, and understandably so." He hesitates. "If... you require help on the legal side of things, I'd be happy to lend a hand?" He suppressed a smile, knowing if he broached the idea to Anthea, she would happily make sure something would come up in relevant background checks.

“Oh My, I don’t want to put you out.” Greg bites his lip but knowing his wife he’s sure she has some scheme up her sleeve.

"It's no bother." Mycroft smiles. "I would like to help."

“I’d appreciate it then.” Greg smiles and nods, biting back a yawn.

The taller man smiles softly. "You should go home, Gregory. Get some sleep." He put a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Shall I call the car around?"

Greg enjoyed the warmth of Mycroft’s hand for a moment before nodding. “Yeah I should probably head home. A car would be great.”

Mycroft dips his head and presses a chaste kiss to Greg's lips, before smiling and taking his phone out of his pocket to text the waiting driver.

Greg hums happily, every time Mycroft kisses him it sends a thrill through his whole body.

Late afternoon the next day, the twins came barrelling through the door, finally home from their sleepover. They were arguing, rough-housing as they dropped their bags in the living room.

“Boys, you were supposed to be back well before dinner so you could do your homework. What was the agreement.” Greg swears under his breath as he nearly trips over their bag to close the front door they left wide open. He sighs and makes his way back to the kitchen and Addison where they were making dinner together.

"We don't have to listen to you!" Sneers Matthew.  
"Yeah, you're not our real dad." Marcus makes a face.  
Jasmine looks up at her father. She rolls her eyes.  
"What're you making faces for, Spazison?" Matt spits. Marc just laughs at the cruel nickname.

“Oi, no name calling in this house! Go get washed up for dinner and start your homework. I’ll call you two down when it’s time to eat.” Greg nods to the stairs.

Matt and Marc snort derisively and leave the room, having no intentions of doing homework.  
Addison bites her lip against the tears threatening to fall. She'd always been sensitive and an easy mark for her younger brothers.

“I’m so sorry, love. C’mere.” Greg gathers her into his arms and kisses her head.

Addison sniffles softly, pressing her face into her dad's chest. "Why do they hate us, Dad?" She whispers.

“Some people are cruel and hateful with no reason to be. I’ll have a talk with them about their behavior.” Greg rubs her back, he knows the talk won’t help.

Addison wipes her eyes on the back of her hands. "I'm okay..." she murmurs.

“How about you and me go to the movies after dinner? The boys will stay home with your mum and do their homework as punishment for being late and being mean.” Greg smoothes her hair.

She nods slightly. "Ok," she whispers. "Mum doesn't like me either. She'll be glad to be rid of me for the evening." Even at 14 years old, the girl was perceptive.

Greg sighs softly. “Your mum is working through some things that have nothing to do with you but she takes it out on you unfairly. You are smart and wonderful and caring and beautiful no matter what she or anyone else says.”

Addison nods. "Thanks, Dad." She murmurs with a watery smile.

“Anything for you, my little love bug.” Greg smiles and wipes her tears gently. “Maybe we can get that hot lava cake on the way home.” He wiggles his eyebrows that never fails to make her laugh.

Jasmine giggles softly. "With ice cream." She adds. "*The Pacifier* is out in cinemas... Vin Diesel as a nanny comedy?" She asked.

“Of course with ice cream. How are we supposed to eat lava cake without ice cream. That would just be madness.” Greg chuckles. “That big muscly guy as a nanny? That does sound funny. Let’s see it.” He agrees.

Later that evening, Addison pulls her savings out of their hiding place (her brothers kept stealing it otherwise) and put the money in her purse. Grabbing her denim jacket, she heads downstairs to wait for Greg.

“Addison and I are going out to a movie. The boys are staying in and doing their homework as punishment for getting home later than they were supposed to and for being mean to Addison. We’ll be back in a few hours.” Greg tells his wife who could barely be bothered to look up from her texting. He rolls his eyes and goes down to Addison. “Ready?” He smiles.

"Ready!" Addison beams. She follows her dad out the door.

“Should we take the car or walk?” He asks as he locks the door.

"It's a nice night... let's walk." Addison smiles. She takes her father's hand, swinging their arms like she used to as a small child.

Greg smiles happily, Addison was honestly one of the best things to ever happen to him. “So how was your week? Any juicy gossip as the kids say.” He chuckles as they walk.

Addison giggles. "Not really." She confessed. "Noah asked Hayley to go steady... That's the most interesting thing."

“Oh wow. Well we all saw that one coming. Are they boyfriend girlfriend now?” Greg asks.

Addison shrugs. "Probably. Until they aren't." She grimaces. "They fight all the time anyways."

“Mm that doesn’t sound healthy.” Greg hums.

Addison shrugs. "You're the one who told me high school was a soap opera." She grins.

“That is true. I also told you can you can be a character or the person with the channel changer.” Greg chuckles.

"I could change the channel, but the drama passes the day." She muses quietly. She isn't much of a dramatic personality herself, much rather keep quiet with a book at lunch.

“How’d you get so smart?” He smiles down at her.

She grins again and hugs into his side as they come to the cinema. "You're happy..." She says, matter-of-fact. "Happier than usual..." She cocks her head to the side.

“Oh yeah?” Greg chuckles and gets their tickets. “How could you tell?”

"You're smiling more." Addi smiles. "And we're going to the movies... just us."

“We go do stuff just us most of the time.” Greg chuckles softly. “Popcorn?” He asks, he wonders if he should talk to her about what he was planning on doing.

"Yeah, but we don't go to the movies together a lot..." She says. "Yes, please..." She pulled out her money purse. "I'll get it."

“Sweetie, I’ll pay for it.” Greg says softly.

Addi looks up at him, torn. "But... I have the money?" She asked, not sure. She wasn't good at confrontation. "Mum always gets me to pay for mine if she takes me out..."

Greg takes a deep slow breath. “I’m sorry, love. She shouldn’t make you pay for things.” He says softly. “Your money is to buy things you want with.”

Addi frowns. "What I want?" She asks. What she wanted was to be rid of her unloving mother and her evil little brothers, but she didn't mention this to her father, of course.

“Addi, I think we need to have a talk.” Greg says softly and takes her over to a table. “You’re not in trouble or anything like that.” He says softly.

She frowns. "Talk about what?" She whispers, despite her father assuring her she wasn't in trouble, she still feels a cold chill run down her spine. "Dad?"

“I love you so much. So so much. You are the most important thing in my entire life. You know we’re always honest with each other right? We don’t keep secrets.” Greg squeezes her hand gently. “I’ve been thinking about divorcing your mother and I want you to stay with me.”

Addi nods quietly at his words. "I love you, too, Dad." She murmurs, squeezing his hand back. She blinks as he tell her his plan. Her mind reels. Divorce? *And* she wouldn't have to live with her mother and brothers? She looked up at him with big chocolate brown eyes. "Really?" She asks, still having trouble wrapping her mind around the idea. "But... but where would we live?" She shook her head. That wasn't important.

“We’d get a flat. Me and you. You can decorate your room however you want. I’ll make you wall to wall bookshelves if you want.” Greg nods.

Addi's eyes widen. The books she has fill a tiny little shelf in her tiny little bedroom, and most of those were gifts from her dad. "Oh, dad!" She reaches across the table and hugs him awkwardly. "I would love that!"

Greg hugs her close. “There’s a thing called full custody. I want to get that for you so that I can keep you with me all the time and you don’t have to live with your mum. You can see her or visit her whenever you want. I won’t keep her from you but I think it would be better if I had full custody of you.” He rubs her back.

She wants to cry again. "And... I get to choose to stay with you?" She asks. "I don't want to live with mum." She swallows. "She doesn't like me very much. And the twins..." She shook her head. "I want to live with you, Dad." She says, nodding, wiping her eyes.

“Okay. Okay. It’ll be okay. It’ll be hard for a bit but I promise I’ll do everything I can to make sure you’re safe and happy.” He gently wipes her tears.

Addi smiles wetly. "Okay." She wipes her eyes on her jacket sleeve. "Ugh... I think my eyes need a plumber." She jokes.

“It’s okay to have a leaky faucet sometimes.” Greg smiles softly. “Tomorrow I’m going to talk to a solicitor because there’s a lot of paperwork I have to do. You can come with me because some of that paperwork will involve you.” He says softly. “I..” He feels like he should explain why he’s not fighting for the twins as well. “I know the twins are mean to you and I’m sure you’ve noticed how they treat me. I.. I’m pretty sure I’m not their daddy.” He says softly.

Addi takes a deep breath. "Mum... told us... well, told *them* a few weeks ago, when she was hammered." She said softly. "I was in the lounge, and they were in the kitchen. They..." She stopped. "They cheered." She shook her head, sadly. "I wish I wasn't even related to them... they're just mean and horrible people." She sighs. "When we did blood typing in science, I asked about her blood type, and I already knew yours and mine, and figured out that we were related." She stopped. "And we look alike, anyways." She smiled softly. "Plus, no one in your family is white blonde like the twins." SHe shrugged.

“You’re such a detective just like me.” Greg grins, he was sad that she had to go through all that but he was relieved that she knew everything now. “If your mum wanted to make it convincing she could at least dye their hair.” He laughs softly. “So you’re okay with this? Me divorcing your mum?”

She smiles. "Dad... mum and I have never got along. Not since she forgot my fifth birthday." She shrugs. "Besides..." SHe lowers her voice to a whisper. "I hate her baking."

Greg laughs. “You’re right. It’s really awful, isn’t it?”

She makes a pained face. "It's always burnt." She giggles, before stopping to think a little. "Dad?"

“Yeah, sweetie?”

"Would.... would you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend? Later, I mean?"

“I.. maybe. Why?”

Addi shrugs. "I... I guess maybe I thought you're happier today because you... you met someone nice?" She looks down at her hand, embarrassed.

Greg blushes a bit. “You are so so smart.” He says softly.

Addi looks up. "You *have* met someone?" She asks, and can't help a little bit of excitement in her voice. "Are they nice?"

“He is very nice.” Greg says softly.

Addi beams happily. "And he makes you happy?" She asks.

“He does. And he knows about you and he said that he’d like to meet you one day.” Greg smiles softly. “It is very new and nothing is official. It’s just like a little crush.” He explains it the best he can.

Addi blushes. None of her mother's friends ever wanted to meet her, or at least if they did, Irene Lestrade never mentioned it, or offered. "Well, I hope he treats you better than mum." She murmurs.

“I do too.” Greg nods. “And if you meet him and don’t like him I won’t see him anymore. We’re a pair, you and me.”

Addi smiles softly. "Okay." She nods. Looking around at the deserted cinema lobby, she giggles. "I think we've missed most of the movie by now."

“Probably.” Greg chuckles softly. “How about we go get lava cake and ice cream and we can come back tomorrow and see the movie?”

Addi nods happily. "Okay." She agrees. "Sounds like a plan."

“Okay.” Greg smiles and stands, offering her his hand again.

Taking his hand, she gets up from the table and hugs against him.

Greg smiles softly and they go to the ice cream shop that has the lava cake.

Addi insists on paying for the dessert, citing that she wants to treat her father for a change.

Greg reluctantly lets her pay. He promises himself when everything is settled he’ll take her to a book shop and let her run wild.

Addi smiles, feeling happier than she has in ages. "What's his name?" She asks, after a moment of contemplation. "Your... friend?"

“His name is Mycroft. He has red hair.” Greg chuckles softly.

Addi ponders this for a moment. "I like red hair." She finally says with a nod. "It looks best with blue eyes. Does he have blue eyes?"

“Yeah. They’re a little bit green too.” Greg smiles softly.

She leans her head on her hand and smiles. "Pretty." She murmurs.

He smiles softly and nods. “He is pretty.” He chuckles softly.

Later, as they are walking home, swinging hands, Addi cocks her head to the side. "Mycroft." She rolls the name around her mouth, trying it out. She likes it. It's different and interesting.

Greg smiles as she says it. “He has a younger brother named Sherlock.”

Also an interesting name. "Will I get to meet him, too?" She asks.

“Maybe. He’s sick right now and getting some treatment.” He says softly.

"Oh." Addi nods seriously. "I hope he gets better soon." She murmurs.

“I do too.” Greg nods as they walk up to the house.

Addi reaches for the door handle, but it won't budge. "Mum must have locked it." She mutters, darkly.

Greg frowns and pulls out his keys but the won’t work in the door. “What the..” he frowns, the handle different.

Addi frowns in a perfect facsimile of her father, and raps her knuckles on the door.  
"We've already got one, it's very nice!" Comes the snide reply of one of the twins.  
"Fuck off with your door-to-door sales!" Says the other, and it's followed by cruel laughter.

“Oh my god..” Greg frowns, realizing what’s happened. “Addi..” he says softly. He doesn’t know how to tell her.

"They've locked us out." She says, expecting to feel sad, but only feels hollow and numb.

Greg doesn’t know what to do. Irene made him leave all his friends and he didn’t want to involve anyone from work. “I’m so sorry, sweetie. Come on.” He takes her hand and leads her towards the car.

She bites her lip and follows him quietly. "What about our stuff?" She asks, softly.

“We’ll come back and get it.” He says and then he sees the car. “Are you fuckin kidding me?” He mumbles under his breath when he sees one of the tires missing.

Addi feels a foreign feeling in the pit of her stomach. *Anger*. If her mother and brothers wanted them out of their lives, why destroy the car that would take them away? She grits her teeth, not knowing how to express her feelings.

“Just take a few breaths.” Greg tells her softly. “What they’re doing is about control. They’re trying to show us they control us. They do not and they never will.” He says softly and pulls out his phone, dialing Mycroft’s number. He knew this was a lot to put on someone but he didn’t have anyone else. He holds Addi close as the phone rings.

Mycroft looks up from his paperwork as his phone buzzes, smiling as he sees the caller ID, he picks up the call. "Gregory." He answers, a smile in his voice. "Hello."

“Hey, My. I hate to spring this on you but umm..” Greg swallows the stress so he doesn’t upset Addi anymore. “I need your help.”

Mycroft is immediately on edge. "What's happened, Gregory?" He asks softly. "Are you and Addison all right?" He signals Anthea.

“We’re safe. My wife changed the locks and took a tire off the car so I can’t take it.” Greg sighs.  
“Sir?” Anthea asks, at the ready.

Mycroft frowns. "Are you at your house?" He asks, writing down a request for Anthea to read. *Send George to pick up Gregory Lestrade and his Daughter, Addison.*

“Yeah we’re at the house.” Greg nods.  
Anthea nods and goes to alert George.

"I'm sending my driver to pick you both up and take you to my house." He says, firmly, voice brooking no room for argument. "He'll let you in and I'll be home presently."

“I.. thank you, My..” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nods. "It's all right." He had worried something like this might happen. He'd gathered a file on Irene Lestrade and hadn't liked what he had seen. "I'll see you very soon, all right? Thirty minutes at most."

“Okay. Thank you so much.” Greg says again, so thankful.

Mycroft rung off. "Anthea." He murmurs. "I know you've been itching to dig your claws into some unsavoury people?" He lifts one side of his lips. "The file I asked you to make this morning. Irene Lestrade." He raised one eyebrow delicately, knowing she'd understand.  
Addi looked up at her dad. "Dad? What's happening? Where are we going?"

“Oh please, Sir. Can I?” Anthea grins wickedly.  
“Mycroft is sending a car to pick us up and then we can figure out what to do from there. It’s okay.” Greg says softly and holds her close.

"My dear, you have indispensable gifts at your command. I suggest you put them to good use." He smirks. "But do not implicate Gregory or Addison, they are not part of this."  
Addi bit her lip and snuggles into her father's side, looking up at the house that was once her home. "All my homework and school stuff is in there." She whispers.

“Oh no never. Shall I make it impossible for her to get any custody over Addison as well?” Anthea asks, already thinking of so many ideas.  
“It’s okay. I’ll talk to your teachers. It’ll be okay.” Greg promises.

Mycroft chuckles. "I think that would be in Addison's and Gregory's best interests." He agrees. "From what intel we've gathered, I find that Irene really has no time for her oldest child, because Addison reminds her of Gregory."  
Addison buries her face in Greg's chest as a shiny black town car pulls up beside them.  
"Detective Lestrade?" A voice asks. "Are you ready to go?"

“Oh, Sir. This is almost to easy.” Anthea grins and gets to work.  
“Yes, thank you.” Greg leads Addison to the car and gets in after her.

Mycroft packs his briefcase. "I shall leave it in your capable hands, Anthea. Right now, I'm needed at home." He smiled. "Have fun, my dear."  
Addi slides into the plush car seat and looks around. "Dad?" She's confused. This car is more plush than anything she's ever seen.

“You too, Sir.” Anthea smiles happily. “Shall I have your solicitor sent over to your house as well for Gregory?”  
“Mycroft is very posh.” Greg blushes a bit.

Mycroft thought for a moment. "Perhaps leave the solicitor until tomorrow. Tonight has been trying for both of them, and we wouldn't want any rash decision making." He muses.  
Addi settles back tentatively into the seat, which felt almost like a warm hug. Still, she leaned against her father for comfort. This Mycroft seemed like a perfect match for her dad, if he cared so much to get them both out of a bad situation.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll collect some clothing and things and bring them later.” Anthea nods.  
Greg holds her close and rubs her back.

Mycroft nods in affirmation and heads out toward another car that was waiting to take him home. He only liked to drive once or twice a week, to give his drivers time off with their families. Sliding into the backseat, he orders the car to head to his home, *tout de suite*.

Greg follows Addison out of the car when the driver opens their door.

George is quiet as he exits the car and unlocks the front door of the house. "Here you are, Sir." He tips his hat and heads back to the car, driving away. Addi swallows and looks up at her father. "This is Mycroft;'s house?"

“Thank you.” Greg nods and goes inside with Addison. “Told ya he was posh.” He nods. “He’s really nice and quiet though even if the house is intimidating.”

A few minutes later, another car slides silently to the curb and Mycroft gets out, giving a curt nod to the driver, thanking him, and heading up the walk. "Hello, Gregory." He says softly, eyes on Addi. "And hello, Addison. It's a pleasure to meet you, though the circumstances could have been better in our favour." He smiles kindly.  
Addison bites her lip. "Hello." She murmurs, shyly, pressing against her father.

“Thank you for picking us up, My.” Greg smiles softly, holding Addison close.

Mycroft smiles gently. "Well, what kind of person would I be to let people I know be out in the elements?"  
Addi was still shyly watching him, though she had to admit she was warming to him rather quickly.

“Addi and I went out for a little while and when we come back well..” Greg shrugs and takes a breath. “How about some tea? I can make it and Mycroft you can get comfortable from work?” He says, feeling bad that he pulled Mycroft from work.

Mycroft sighs sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." He murmurs softly. "Addison, you're welcome to watch television, here in the sitting room, if you like." He smiles gently. "Or I've been told you're an avid reader? I can show you to the library?"  
Addi, understanding that Mycroft wanted to talk to her dad in private, nodded. "I love to read." She murmurs. "I'd love to see the library." She smiles shyly. Mycroft returns her smile and leads her to to book-lined room, where she gasps softly. "Oh, *wow*."  
"Read whatever you like." He offers. "I'm afraid their mostly stuffy history books and other boring things, but there's several poetry tomes."  
"Oh, I read anything and everything." Addi smiles. "Thank you, Mycroft!"

Greg smiles softly as he watches them. He hasn’t seen Addison smile that big in a long time and it made him feel so much better.

Mycroft heads back to the kitchen, feeling accomplished with the younger Lestrade. He puts a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Greg shakes his head, shaking with rage. “I am so fucking angry, My. I’ve never been this angry in my life and I don’t know what to do with it. I want to scream and break things. How dare she? How dare she lock Addi and i out of our house?”

Mycroft sighs softly. "I'm so sorry, Gregory." He murmurs. "You have every right to be angry, and every right to hate her..." He bites his lip. "I can offer my help and resources, though I will admit that Anthea is equally, if not more, incensed than I, and is.... *dealing* with it in her own way." He looked at a nondescript spot on the wall. "We should be hearing from her soon."

Greg relaxes and smiles softly. “Why are you so wonderful?”

Mycroft chuckles. "First time I've been called that, I can tell you."

Greg smiles softly. “I can’t tell you how thankful I am.”

Mycroft smiles softly. "Just knowing that you and Addison are safe, that's all the thanks I ask for, hmm?" He chuckles. "Now, tea..." He sets about boiling the kettle, flashing a grin at Greg. "Don't worry about me."

“I think I’ll worry regardless.” Greg smiles softly. “Ya know Addi asked me if I was seeing someone. She’s definitely my kid.” He chuckles softly.

"She's very astute. Much like her father." Mycroft smiles.

Greg smiles proudly. “I told her I want to divorce her mother. She said she wants to stay with me.”

Mycroft smiles broadly. "A very intelligent girl, like her father." He winks.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “Trying to butter me up?”

"Not at all, Gregory. I'm only telling the truth." Mycroft smiles and hands him a cup of fresh tea. "Does Addison drink tea or coffee? Or perhaps hot chocolate?"

“I think she’d love a hot chocolate.” Greg smiles, letting the cup warm his hands.

Mycroft nods and opens the ladder to find the cocoa.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now. I mean I think this helps my case right?” Greg sighs.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Gregory, everything helps your case for full custody of Addison." He muses, not wanting to divulge what Anthea might do.

“I won’t let that woman have her. She's my daughter. You know what Addi told me today? She makes Addi pay for things when they go out. I know damn well she doesn’t make the twins pay.” Greg holds back a growl.

Mycroft frowns. "Unethical." He breathes. "I'm so sorry, Gregory." Looking down at the hot chocolate, he looks back up. "Addison, would you like a hot chocolate?"  
After a pause...  
"Oh, yes please!"  
"Would you prefer it made on water, or milk?"  
"Milk please!"  
Mycroft chuckles. "A girl after my own heart, I'm afraid."

“You two are already getting on swimmingly. I had a hunch you would.” Greg hides his smile as he takes a sip of tea.

Mycroft huffs with laughter. "I'm not as cold blooded as my work persona makes me out to be, Gregory." He chides, lightly.

“Mm I think you showed me that last night.” Greg smirks a bit.

Mycroft blushes slightly. "*Gregory*." He murmurs.

“Sorry sorry.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft chuckles. "Addison! Your hot chocolate is ready!"  
A moment later, Addi arrived, holding a leather bound tome of Grimm's Faerie Tales, reading interestingly. She looked up long enough to accept the mug and to sit at the table to drink and read, never having read the original versions of the fairy tales before.

“She hasn’t been this happy in ages.” Greg whispers to Mycroft. “Look at her. She’s practically bouncing off the walls.” He grins.

Mycroft chuckles softly. "Not exactly the image she's carving out." He whispers back. "She seems very calm to me."  
"You know I can hear you both, right?" Addi looks up with a cheeky grin. "I've never read original versions, only the polished up versions, so the subtextual warnings are very interesting!"

“Wait does that mean it’s dirty?” Greg looks confused.

Addi giggles. "*No*, Dad. Fairy tales were told as warnings to children... like Red Riding Hood, young girls shouldn't talk to strangers... that sort of thing." She didn't want to mention the meaning of the red hood, not to her *dad* or his *boyfriend*, though Mycroft more than likely already knew.  
Mycroft chuckles softly. "She's right. It's not adult in nature, not by today's standards."

“Ohh well alright then. Carry on.” Greg nods, still not sure that’s the whole meaning.

"I'll tell you later." Mycroft murmurs, laughing. "Just let her enjoy the stories, hmm?"

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly and nods. “Have you eaten? I feel bad pulling you away from work.” He says softly.

Mycroft smiles. "And here I was, thinking I was worrying about you." He chuckles. "I ate a ham salad at the office. I don't need anything." He muses. "Anthea should be here soon."

“Well I care about you. Worrying comes with that.” Greg smiles shyly. “Good. Maybe she’ll have some news.”

Mycroft chuckles. "I have one spare room, which you know about." He cocks his head to the side. "And you're both welcome to use it." He adds. "I don't want to pressure anyone. If one of you decides to sleep on the couch - for now - then that's absolutely fine."

“Thank, My.” Greg gently reaches out and rubs his arm. “I’ll take the couch and she can have the bed. She’s been through enough today.”

"They're both made up with fresh linens." Mycroft says, smiling at Greg.  
"I can take the couch." Addi pipes up. "I said before, *I can hear you*. I'm fine. I'll take the day bed." She smiles.  
"Don't be silly, Addison. You're still growing. You need comfort for those growing bones. Your father and I have finished growing, we're old hats at being uncomfortable." Mycroft says, before stuttering to a halt, realising what he just implied. He blushes.

“Exactly. We’re old and decrepit now. Basically a pile of bones.” Greg snorts and nudges Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles, embarrassed, at Greg.  
Addi looks between them. "Maybe... I should just go to bed. I have my music. I'll listen to it through earphones." She grins.

“Addison.” Greg laughs, blushing a bit.  
“Anyone home?” Anthea calls as she comes in, bags slung over her shoulders.

Addi looks up at her father innocently, though there is a cheeky smile on her face.  
"Kitchen, Anthea!" Mycroft smirks.

“Hello hello.” Anthea grins happily, setting her spoils of war on the floor. “I’ve got clothes, toiletries, keepsakes, precious items, and your school work Miss Addison.” She nods, quite chuffed with herself.

"Addi..." Addi corrects, shyly. She didn't feel right asking Mycroft, since he seemed set on using full names, but Anthea seemed pretty cool. "Thank you, so much!" She bites her lip, not sure how to express her happiness so intimately in front of strangers.  
Mycroft smiles. "I'm sure it all went... according to plan, Anthea?" He asks, conversationally. "No hardships?"

“Addi.” Anthea nods and smiles. “You’re welcome.” She smiles at Addi before turning to Mycroft. “Nothing I couldn’t handle, Sir.” She nods, she’d give him the full report later when Addison was out of listening range.

Addi takes her bags, noting that she can see her favourite pair of pyjamas. "Is it... is it all right if I go and shower? It's Sunday... I guess I should go to bed. School tomorrow." She grins sheepishly.  
Mycroft smiles. "Of course. Anthea, would you be so kind as to show Addison the spare room and ensuite?" He smiles gently.

“Sure. Cone on, Addi. I’ll show you how to hook up your phone to the speaker.” Anthea smiles and shows Addi to the spare room.  
Greg sets his cup down and turns to Mycroft, pulling him into a Huh.

Mycroft accepts the hug, gently. "Are you all right?" He whispers.  
Addi follows Anthea. "I've never been great with the wireless stuff..." She admits. "I prefer wired stuff, then my brothers can't ... *sabotage*." She blushes hotly.

“Yeah. Because of you.” Greg whispers back, for the first time in a long time he didn’t feel alone anymore.  
“Ugh I know what you mean. I had foster brothers one time who liked to read my journals to everyone so I started writing in codes and weird symbols to freak them out.” Anthea nods, turning on the light in the room.

Mycroft chuckles. "I take care of those I care about, Gregory."  
Addi's eyes widen. "Boys are so... *mean*." She mutters. "I have to take all my money everywhere, or they steal it. And they told the girl I like about my crush.... now I'm an outcast at school." Why was she telling Anthea this? She was a stranger.... but... she felt... safe... to talk to.

Greg smiles softly and nods. “I think you’ve made that very clear.” He hums contently.  
Anthea nods, listening and not judging one bit. “Every person has their own struggles and problems but that never ever gives them a right to hurt anyone else ever for any reason. It’s not your fault for liking someone and having a crush on a girl is perfectly normal too. Some people grow up with very narrow world views and mindsets and unfortunately they stay like that their whole lives. However, you don’t have to interact with those people. Why would you want to anyway? They’re usually really boring stupid anyway. Being an outcast sucks. I know that from personal experience. If you wanna change schools what’s stopping you? If you want to keep going there that’s up to you too. There are so many opportunities and paths in this life. Don’t box yourself in just because other people haven’t figured out there more than the box to begin with.”

Addi shakes her head. "I don't want to put my dad out. He's got so much on his plate at the moment, he doesn't seed to worry about me not fitting in at school because of my brothers and their crap." She blushes. "Sorry... I... I've never had a woman I could talk to about this stuff. Mum is very narrow minded..." She looks at her shoes.  
Mycroft chuckles. "Addi seems very open minded." He muses. "A refreshing personality trait, to be sure."

“Addi, he’s your dad. I know things seem stressful and scary but I promise you that you are his number one priority. Besides, I can help with the whole switching school thing if you want no problem.” Anthea offers. “You can talk to me any time you want. Here.” She writes down her phone number for Addi. “It’s good to have some girl talk ya know? Dad’s try but some stuff is hard for them to understand.”  
Greg smiles and nods. “My, she’s perfect. I couldn’t ask for a better kid. All her grades are stellar. Shes so kind and thoughtful. Sometimes she says stuff that totally blows me away. Sometimes I can hardly believe she’s part me.” He chuckles softly.

Addi bites the inside of her cheek, refusing to let herself cry in front of this a) gorgeous, and b) helpful woman. She smiles stiffly. "Thanks." She mutters, accepting the card.  
Mycroft chuckles. "I don't know what's hard to believe. She certainly has your looks and your brains." He winks. "Plus, she has you as a father, of *course* she's going to be thoughtful and kind." He nuzzles Greg's hair. "You're a lucky man to have such an intuitive daughter, Gregory."

“My pleasure.” Anthea smiles. Let’s get your music set up.” She says, changing the subject so Addi doesn’t get too overwhelmed.  
Greg grins and holds Mycroft closer. “She’s my whole life, My. If.. If you want to keep seeing me umm being friend or whatever you’ll probably see her too.” He says, making it clear that he and Addi are a pair so if Mycroft wants him he gets Addison as well.

Addi nods, happy to take the out that is offered.  
Mycroft frowns at Greg. "Gregory, I wouldn't have it any other way. She is a part of your life, and if I should choose to enter that life, I fully accept you both and a whole."

Anthea shows her how to hook it up and they test it out. “You’re a quick study.” She smiles. “So I’ll leave you to your shower. I’m always just a text away. Sometimes my work gets busy so I can’t like get back to you right away right away but I’ll make sure to get back to you at least the same day.”  
“How do you keep getting better?” Greg groans.

Addi nods. "Okay... th... thank you, Anthea." She manages a half embarrassed-half grateful smile.  
Mycroft chuckles, shaking his head. "Can I confess something to you?" He murmurs. "Without you getting up in arms about it." He adds, seriously.

“No problem.” Anthea smiles and heads for the door. “Oh and some advice. Your first crush on a girl is always the hardest.” She smiles softly.  
Greg raises a brow. “Alright?”

Addi blushes beet red. "Okay..." She whispers.  
Mycroft settles, subdued. "When I first met you... after you saved Sherlock, I started a file on you... it's a habit I make for anyone who gets that close to my brother, no matter what he thinks." He pauses, thinking how to word his explanation. "My... occupation... isn't lost on you. You have some idea of what I am." He cringes. "I have read up on you, Addi, your wife and the boys you know as your sons... there are files on everyone. I have noticed that you are close to no one in particular, except Addison. I... dug deeper... hospital records, ID records..." He blushes. "Addison is yours, through and through, and the way you fight for her is... well, any father should recieve a knighthood, if he cared for his child the way you do Addison..." He murmurs.

“Oh My..” Greg says softly, holding him close.  
“They get better. Slowly but better.” Anthea smiles softly and shuts the bathroom door as she heads out.

Mycroft hugs him back. "I'm sorry... it seems to be an intrinsic part of me to find out everything about anyone..." He mutters.  
"She's... going with the school bully." Addi mutters as the door closes. Shanking her head, she resolves herself to not think on it. She turns the taps in the shower and waits for the water to warm up.

“Don’t be sorry.” Greg holds him and kisses his head. “This is how you show you care. You want to know everything so you can help the people you care about.  
Anthea frowns and bites her lip, thinking of how to help Addison.

Mycroft nods slightly, hugging closer to Greg. It has been a long, long time between lovers (if he's honest with himself, his last long term lover was when he as in college) "Most people don't understand that." He murmurs.  
Addi quickly showers and pulls on her favourite pyjamas, brushing her teeth and fixing her before-bed routine, before heading to the day-bed on one side of the room, her favourite childhood toy, aptly named "Bear", tucked into the crook of her arm.

“Well you’ve pointed out I’m not most people.” Greg says softly, gently rubbing Mycroft’s back. “You deserve to be understood and appreciated.”  
Anthea looks up the kids at Addison’s school, easily downloading their files.

Mycroft chuckles. "This is all quite new to me." He confesses. "But, I will admit, when I asked you to dinner that first night, I knew I wanted to get to know you better." He gave an apologetic smile.  
Addi tucks herself under the covers of the daybed and falls asleep to the strains of classical music played on violin, a favourite sort of lullaby of hers.

“Then I guess I should admit I wanted the same thing.” Greg huffs a shy laugh.  
Anthea comes back downstairs. “I’m headed out, lads. Call me if you need anything. Oh Greg, I gave Addi my number in case she ever needs some girl talk.”

Mycroft smiles winningly for a moment, before looking at Anthea. "Thank you for all your help tonight, Anthea." He murmurs, already planning to give her a significant bonus for her services tonight.  
Addi slowly falls asleep to the strains of classical favourites.

“Thank you, Anthea. Thank you thank you.” Greg smiles.  
“Have a good night.” Anthea smiles softly and leaves, she can’t tm ever the last time she saw Mycroft that relaxed and happy.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Listening to Addison's music preference, she likes modern violin renditions of old favourites." He murmurs.

“She’s more cultured than me.” Greg smiles softly. “Do you play an instrument?”

Mycroft snorts softly. "I used to play the cello as a young man. I gave it up when I was in my late teens or mid twenties, however. I honestly can't remember when. It was gradual."

“You didn’t like it anymore?” Greg asks, he wanted to know every little thing about Mycroft.

Mycroft chuckles. "No, I just... never found the time to practice. With my line of work..." He cringes.

“Ah I see.” Greg nods. “Maybe you can pick it back up someday if you want.”

"Perhaps." Mycroft smiles softly.

“I should probably let you go to bed.” He says softly, still holding Mycroft.

Mycroft hesitates for a moment, pondering, and going against his body's demands. "Yes..." He whispers, stiffly.

Greg rubs his back gently. “How about we get ready for bed and we can sit on the couch for a bit until we’re ready to sleep?”

Mycroft nods, before leading Greg upstairs to his room. "You have first shower." He murmurs. "Wouldn't want to wake Addison..." He cringes.

“I’ll be quick.” Greg nods and takes his bag into the bathroom with him.

Mycroft bites his lip. "Gregory..." He whispers.

“Yeah, My?” Greg looks back at him.

Mycroft blushes. "I know you've had an... eventful evening." He muses, still looking at his feet. "But... would you be adverse to letting Addison have the spare room and you... spending the night with me?" His cheeks go even redder.

“I..” Greg blushes. “Yeah. Okay yeah.” He wanted to so bad and he decided to give into it.

Mycroft swallows hard and smiles.

Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft’s before going to shower.

Mycroft returns the kiss, smiling into the contact.

Greg hums happily as he showers. The day was such an emotional rollercoaster.

Mycroft makes sure his house is locked up and up to surveillance, before heading to the main ensuite, rather boldly.

Greg stands under the spray, rinsing off Mycroft’s posh soap.

Mycroft quickly undresses and greets Greg under the warm spray of the shower. He smiles softly.

“Well hello.” Greg chuckles softly, he had left the door open as an invitation if Mycroft had wanted to join him.

Mycroft smiles, a bit self consciously, pressing his lips to Greg's under the spray.

Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft and kisses him back.

"Gregory..." Mycroft moans softly.

“My..” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft murmurs softly, into Greg's hair, before kissing him soundly, a non-verbal invitation.

Greg backs up against the shower wall and pulls Mycroft to him as they kiss so he can feel Mycroft presses against him.

Myc presses against him freely, groaning softly. "Gregory..." He sighs, if a little harshly.

“Mm?” Greg hums softly, kissing along his neck.

Mycroft groans. " I want you, Gregory..." His fingers trail down, almost of their own volition, to press the pad of his index finger against Greg's entrance.

Greg gasps and arches. “No one has had me in so long, My.” He bites back a whimper.

Mycroft hums in acceptance. "Would you let me, Gregory?"

“Yes..” Greg wanted him so bad.

Mycroft turns the spray off, and begins to towel Greg off, managing to flick his fingers over known erogenous zones as he kisses him deeply, before laying him down on the bed.

Greg sighs softly as he lets back against Mycroft’s plush bed. He spreads his legs, his cock already half hard for Mycroft’s touch.

Mycroft kisses him deeply, fingers questing diligently to press against Greg's puckered hole.

Greg holds onto him, kissing him back as he relaxes. “Lube?” He mumbles.

Mycroft leans to the side, fumbling in the bedside drawer, before pulling out a bottle of lube. Without preamble, he coats a finger in the slippery substance and presses the digit into Greg's entrance gently.

“Mm go slow. I want to feel you.” Greg hums as he pulls Mycroft back in to kiss him.

Mycroft nods quietly and slowly presses his finger in, as he kisses Greg deeply.

Greg groans softly, relaxing for Mycroft.

Mycroft sighs softly and continues to prepare Greg. "You're beautiful, Gregory..." He murmurs.

Greg blushes and whines softly. “I want you, My. Please.”

Mycroft smiles. "Soon." He promises, continuing to relax and stretch him, entering another finger, scissoring.

Greg groans softly. “You are so gorgeous. I’ve wanted you so bad since we met.” He blushes.

Mycroft chuckles quietly. "I felt the same way." He murmurs. He enters a third finger.

“I should have stayed with you last night.” Greg mumbles, rocking his hips.

Mycroft shakes his head slowly, not wanting to think what might've happened to Addison. Biting his lip, he smiles softly. "You're here now, that's what matters."

“Here with you.” Greg kisses him.

Mycroft pulls his hands away. "Ready for me?" He whispers.

“Yeah yeah. Please.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles and slowly enters Greg, groaning softly at the snug heat enveloping his cock. "Gregory..." He breathes.

“Oh My..” Greg groans softly, holding Mycroft close.

Once fully seated, Mycroft looks down at Greg, biting his lip. "Beautiful..." He murmurs, rolling his hips.

“Talking about yourself again?” Greg smiles cheekily, wrapping his legs around Mycroft’s hips.

Mycroft chuckles. "Not at all." He says, leaning forward to kiss him deeply, beginning to move slowly.

Greg hums happily, kissing Mycroft back as he holds him close.

Mycroft trails a hand down to stroke Greg in time with his thrusts.

Greg gasps and arches, rocking into Mycroft’s hand and in his cock.

Mycroft buries his face into Greg's neck, muffling his groans.

“I’ve got you.” Greg mumbles, holding onto Mycroft.

Mycroft nods. "I know." He murmurs.

Greg rubs his back gently. “Take me. I’m yours..”

Mycroft quickens his pace, feeling the stirrings of his pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes yes. Just like that, My.” Greg bites back a moan.

Mycroft huffs and kisses him fiercely, stroking him.

Greg kisses him back. “Close!” He warns as his cock throbs.

"Come for me, Gregory." He moans, rocking faster. "Need to feel you..."

He groans and comes over Mycroft’s hand, squeezing around his cock as he rides out his orgasm.

Mycroft groans softly, feeling Greg's muscles contract around him and pull his orgasm out of him.

Greg holds Mycroft close and kisses him deeply.

He returns the kiss. "Gregory..." He murmurs. He smiles. "I think we both need another shower." He chuckles.

“Mm I think you’re right.” He laughs softly, running his hands over Mycroft’s body.

Mycroft winces as he rolls onto his side, lying next to Greg.

“Okay?” Greg asks.

"Yes." Mycroft smiles. "It's... been a long time, for me..." He blushes. "Exerting myself." He finishes lamely.

“Mm maybe we can work out together more regularly.” He smirks.

Mycroft laughs quietly. "I'd like that." He murmurs.

Greg smiles and kisses him softly before getting up. He gets flannel from the bathroom, wiping himself off before going to clean Mycroft up.

Mycroft smiles tiredly at him.

Greg smiles softly and kisses his head before putting the cloth back in the bathroom.

Mycroft bites his lip. "Would... you like to stay in here tonight?" He asks. "You... you don't have to." He added.

“I’d love to.” Greg smiles softly. “I mean I do like a good cuddle after sex.” He chuckles softly.

Mycroft laughs quietly and pulls the bedclothes down.

Greg gets back into bed and cuddles Mycroft close.

Mycroft turns out the lamp and puts an arm around Greg. "Sleep well." He murmurs, softly.

“You too, My.” Greg mumbles, falling asleep.


	2. Falling

Addison opens her eyes groggily the next morning, confused as to where she is. She sits up, and the previous evening comes rushing back. She swallows reflexively and looks toward the bed. It hasn't been slept in. She frowns, but gets out of bed, making it as best she can, before heading to the bathroom to wash and dress for the day. At least she doesn't have to put up with her brothers this morning.

Greg mumbles as he wakes, the bed empty. He heard Mycroft’s shower going. He stretches and gets up, getting dressed before going down to the kitchen to make coffee.

Addison makes her way downstairs, looking in each open doorway as she does, trying to find the kitchen. When she finally does, she sees her father. "Dad?" She yawns.  
Mycroft finishes his shower and dresses for work, noting that Greg is up. He smiles slightly, hearing voices down stairs. So, Addison was awake too.

“Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep okay?” Greg smiles and sips his coffee.

Addi nodded. "Did... did you?" She asked. "The bed wasn't slept in." She cringed.

Greg blushes brightly, choking on his coffee.

Addison stares down at her sneakers and feels her cheeks burning.  
Mycroft enters the kitchen, looking at them both. Although his cheeks pinken, he clears his throat and pours a coffee. "Morning." He murmurs.

“Morning, breakfast?” Greg asks, swallowing down his embarrassment.

"Thank you." He murmurs. "Addison? What would you like? There's bread for toast, and marmalade, or jam? Or I have raisin bran? Nothing very interesting, I'm afraid."  
"Thank you." Addi smiles. "I'll make it."

“Right, well I’m going to go call my solicitor.” Greg nods, needing an exit so he doesn’t die of embarrassment

Mycroft smiles into his coffee. "All right." He murmurs in answer to both statements.

Addi bustles about the kitchen, feeling her way around. Finding the cutlery drawer, and the crockery, she looked up at Mycroft. "Toast?" She asks.  
"Lovely, thank you, Addison." Mycroft smiles at her. The girl sets about making toast, wrestling with the lid of the raspberry jam, before Mycroft silently offers to help.

Greg smiles softly and watches them before going to make the call. He comes back a few minutes later, frustrated. His wife had called first so now he has to get a new solicitor.

Mycroft looks up as he enters, reading his frustration as clear as day. "I'll get Anthea to gather a list of good solicitors." He murmurs, lowly, not wanting to alarm Addi.

Greg frowns and nods. “Thanks..” He says softly.

Addi puts some toast in front of her father, smiling brightly. "Raspberry!" She says happily.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Greg smiles softly, eating his toast.

Mycroft watches the dynamic of father and daughter and smiles softly, eating his own portion of toast neatly.  
Addi happily munched her toast, before putting her plate in the dishwasher after rinsing off the crumbs, before heading back to the guest room and getting her school things.

“I’m sorry if that was awkward for you.” Greg chuckles softly, looking at Mycroft.

Mycroft raises an eyebrow. "Oh? No, not at all. Addison is astute, and a very good toast-maker." He smirked.

Greg laughs and smiles. “Yeah she really is.”

"Irene has been making trouble?" He asks, unnecessarily. "The family solicitor you called is already in her corner, I gather." He took a breath. "As I said, I can ask Anthea to provide a list of good family solicitors." He quirks a brow. "Nothing... *too* underhanded, of course."

“Honestly even if I did something like that it would still look like the straight and narrow compared to her.” Greg sighs. “I’d appreciate a list yeah.”

Mycroft snorts softly. "Probably." He murmurs.  
Addi comes in, then, holding her school bag.

“Ready for school, Addi?” Greg smiles.

"Mhm." She smiles. Anthea had even packed a few extra things in her school bag - new pencils and pens, and a splendid art set for drawing. Apparently the twins had had a field day breaking most of her meagre belongings.

“Good. We can get a cab.” Greg smiles.  
“Mornin!” Anthea calls out as she comes in the house.

Addi smiles at Anthea as she enters. "Hi Anthea." SHe says. "Thank you for the art set."  
Mycroft snorts. "George will take you to work and Addison to school on our way into Vauxhall." He says, voice brooking no argument.

“Oh you’re welcome. I hope it’s alright.” Anthea smiles.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” Greg bites his lip.

Addi beams. "It's perfect." She says.  
Mycroft raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Impose?" He exchanged an amused look with Anthea. "Not at all, Gregory,” he added, smiling.

“Oh good I’m glad. If I missed anything let me know and I’ll get it for you.” Anthea smiles. She smirks as Mycroft looks at her.  
“Alright if you say so.” Greg smiles softly.

"Of course." Mycroft smiles. "And Addison, if your brothers give you trouble today..." His eyes flicked to Anthea. "Perhaps Anthea could be of some help?" He smirks.  
Addison freezes. She'd forgotten that her brothers would be at school, and she seemed to shrink into herself.

“Of course. If it’s alright maybe I can drive Addison to school?” Anthea suggests softly.

Mycroft looked at Greg. "As long as it's all right with Gregory." He muses.  
Addison bites her lip, fiddling with her bag strap.

“If Addi wants to it’s fine with me.” Greg nods.

Addison looked up, having been drifting. "Um... ye-yeah... okay." She blushes.  
Mycroft nodded. "I will see you at Vauxhall later, then." He says to Anthea.

“Yes, Sir.” Anthea smiles and leads Addison out.

Addi trails behind, shouldering her backpack.  
Mycroft turns to Greg. "Ready to go?" He asks, softly.

Anthea leads Addi to her car, opening the door for her before going around to the driver seat.  
“Yup.” Greg nods, finishing his coffee.

Addi slides into the seat and buckles her seatbelt. "Thank you, Anthea." She says, quietly.  
Mycroft smirks and picks up his briefcase. "It'll be sorted by the week's end." He promises.

“Yeah no problem.” Anthea smiles and starts the car. “Want to stop anywhere first?”  
“Why do I believe it when you say it?” Greg chuckles, following him.

Addi shakes her head. "No... I'm okay." She says. "Just... nervous." She cringes.  
Mycroft smirks. "Because I don't make a habit of telling fibs unless needed." He says cryptically.

“I see.” Anthea nods. “If your brothers give you trouble, which I’m sure they’ll open their big mouths about something, tell them that you know the scary lady that came to their house the other night and that I know everything in their internet history. *Everything*.” She smirks. “If they don’t piss themselves I’ll be surprised.”  
“Ever mysterious, My.” Greg chuckles.

Addison snorts softly. "Okay." She says with a small smile. "I'll say that." She likes Anthea. It wasn't often that adults achieved her liking them, but both Mycroft and Anthea had done so, effortlessly.  
Mycroft suppresses a smile. "Yes, well, minor government officials have to be mysterious." He murmurs. "Part of the job description, don't you know."

“Good. And if they still give you trouble all you have to do is call me and somehow their whole search history will be sent to the whole school.” Anthea smirks.  
“Oh I’m sure. Right up there with gorgeous and suave.” Greg nods very seriously.

Addi giggles. "Oh, gosh. They'd probably be suspended." She murmurs.  
Mycroft's cheeks go pink.

“I mean if you really wanted to we could go for expulsion.” Anthea laughs.  
“There it is.” Greg grins as he sees Mycroft blush.

"I don't want them to get into too much trouble." The girl says softly. "I..." She bites her lip.  
Mycroft chuckles. "Surely you saw me blush enough last night."

“Switching schools is still on the table if you want. I could talk to you dad with you and everything.” Anthea says softly. “Or if you have something else you’d like to do I’d be happy to help in any way I can.”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get my fill of it so you better get used to it now.” Greg grins wickedly.

Addi bites her lip. She wanted to think about it, but she nodded in agreement.  
Mycroft chuckles. "Menace." He says, somewhat affectionately.

“Good. There’s no rush. It’s completely up to you and your pace.” Anthea nods.  
“You like it.” Greg wiggles his brows.

Addi nods. "Thank you."  
Mycroft chuckles. "God help me, but I do." He agrees.

“You can tell me too if I'm overwhelming you. I know I can be a little much sometimes.” Anthea laughs softly.  
Greg smiles and pulls Mycroft in, kissing him soundly before letting him go. “Out to the car with you.”

Addi smiles. "I'm just not used to people helping me." She confesses.  
Mycroft returns the kiss and chuckles. "Have a good day, Gregory. Will I see you tonight?"

Anthea nods. “It’s hard, accepting help. Hard to know what to do with it.”  
“I guess so if you’re willing to put me and Addi up again. Or we can get a hotel until I can get us a new place to live.” Greg nods.

Mycroft blinks. "Gregory, you are welcome at my house. Don't spend your money unnecessarily." He smirks. "I'll see you both tonight when I get home." Getting out of the car smoothly, he smiles. "Have a good day, Gregory."  
Addi nods. "Mum doesn't care about me... I remind her too much of dad, so I usually have to do everything myself."

“You too, My.” Greg smiles happily.  
Anthea listens. “You deserve to be cared for and loved and nurtured. Sometimes people are incapable of doing that and it’s not your fault. There is usually some kind of deficit in them that prevents them from being emotionally or mentally mature. The way that your mother treats you is wrong and quite frankly distressing. But you’ve done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment. I know it’s hard and painful, there’s no way it can’t be. However, you can learn and grow from this which I think you already have. That being said you also have to protect yourself mentally, physically, and emotionally. It’s a hard job and being a teenager is like an extra pile of crap on top of it.”

Mycroft smiles as he heads into the offices.  
Addi sighs out a deep breath she didn't even realise she's been holding. "You're the first person other than my dad that I've told." She confesses. "And I only told him the latest stuff last night." She looks at her lap. "Thanks for not telling me I'm oversharing, or... making mountains out of molehills." She smiles slightly.

Greg relaxes against the seat as he’s driven to work.  
“Oh Addi, of course not. Your feelings and thoughts are valid. I’m always here if you wanna talk or if you just wanna hang out and not talk. What you’ve been through and still going through is very difficult and if anyone says differently they don’t have the brains to know better.” Anthea says as she pulls up to Addi’s school.

Addi gives her a proper smile, listening to her. "Thanks, Anthea." She says, happily. "For the girl talk *and* the ride." She grabs her bag. "I'll probably take the tube to NSY and stay at dad's desk until he's done for the day... it's where i get the most peace to do my homework." She adds.

“I can send a car for you if you want? Safer than the tube and faster.” Anthea offers. “Plus it’s pretty cool getting picked up from school by your own chauffeur.” She smiles.

Addi giggles. "I don't want to put anyone out." She says.

“No problem at all.” Anthea smiles, she knew Mycroft would also rather have the girl safely driven around than on her own.

Addi shrugs. "Okay." She murmurs. "Thanks."

“You’re welcome. Have a good day. Learn things and be a badass.” Anthea smiles.

Addi giggles. "I will. You be a badass too!"

“Deal.” Anthea laughs and smiles, watching Addison make it inside before driving to work. She parks and goes through security. She makes herself and Mycroft tea and delivers it to him as he reads his morning briefings. “Ms. Lestrade has made it safely to school. I will be sending a car to collect her and bring her to the Yard so she can do her homework.” She sets Mycroft’s cup and saucer on his desk.

Mycroft looks up from his briefings. "Good, good." He nods. "Would you be a dear, and after you've finished your tea, gather a list of family law solicitors?" He asks. "Gregory's soon-to-be ex wife has snatched theirs out from under him in an attempt to watch him flounder, I daresay."

“Of course, Sir. I’ve already had his car collected and taken to a shop for repairs. Apparently some of his electrical work was ripped out as well as his brake lines cut. Everything was documented and formally reported.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft's hand tightens around his fountain pen. "Finger prints? Identifiable?"

“Yes, Sir. The soon to be ex wife’s boyfriend’s fingerprints were found. It looks like he tried to wipe most of them away but I made sure we were very very very thorough.” Anthea nods, setting a file down on Mycroft’s desk on the man.

Mycroft nods solemnly. "Good. If he was pushed into it by Irene, then that certainly implicates her for attempted murder."

“Should I get our criminal investigation team to look into the situation, Sir? We can look through her messages and things for any implications.” Anthea suggests. “Or would you like to discuss it with Detective Lestrade first?”

Mycroft considers. "Look into the situation. I will speak with Gregory."  
His phone buzzes. Looking down, he quirked an eyebrow.  
*I wasn't aware you had been granted phone privileges, brother-mine? -MH*

“Yes, Sir.” Anthea nods and goes to work.  
*You are not my keeper, Fatcroft. I’m just biding my time until I can escape. How is your plaything doing? Slept with him yet? You know he has a wife. Fat and a homewrecker. For shame, Fatty.-SH*

*Sherlock, don't be obtuse. If you hadn't been high, you would have deduced that DS Lestrade is in an unhappy marriage. -MH*  
*He has been more than helpful to you, saving your life. Remember the deal. Keep clean for ***at least*** 90 days. You'll get a nice new wardrobe AND perhaps something to occupy that static brain of yours. - MH*

*Apparently he’s been more than helpful to you too.-SH*

*Just be glad that I haven't told Mummy of your latest escapade. Yet. -MH*

*Then I’ll tell her you’re a homewrecker. We’ll see who wins.-SH*

*There was no help needed, wrecking that home. -MH*  
*Besides, you almost dying trumps anything I do. You are the apparent favourite, anyway. -MH*

*Not my fault you were first born and ruined mummy’s career.-SH*

Mycroft clenches his jaw. How did he always know which buttons to push?  
*It was Mummy's decision. You're the one who worries her to no end. -MH*  
*And go to the scheduled daily therapy session. -MH*

*Boring-SH*

*Go. Or you'll get nothing from our bargain. -MH*

*Fine-SH*  
*Enjoy your sex toy. Maybe you’ll be able to keep this one around.-SH*

Mycroft didn't bother to give a response. Sherlock certainly knew how to get under his skin. He put the phone down, and went back to work.

Greg was swamped with work, already out in his second call of the day. He texted Addi, asking how her day was going. Then he texted Mycroft just to tell him that he was thinking about him.

Addi had been having a moderate day. Her brothers had already passed a rumour about that Irene left Greg because he was a man whore with a bit on the side. The few friends Addi had were quiet, but she still felt silently judged for it. She didn't reveal this to her dad, though, telling him everything was fine and she'd see him later.  
*I'm glad you're thinking about me. I'm thinking about you, too. Work must either be slow, or hectic, if you're breaking up your day with a text. -MH*  
*Either way, it's a nice break in the monotony for me. See you in a few hours. -MH*  
Sally Donovan had been assigned to the case with Lestrade, and smirked as he seemed distracted by his phone. "Wife giving you trouble?" She teased.

“Donovan, this is the first time I’ve looked at my phone is a good four hours. Not that it is any of your business but I was messaging my daughter. Is there something that you need from me? Because last I knew you were keeping the scene clear while forensics worked and now you are here. Why are you here not doing what I asked you to do?” Greg sighs, putting away his phone.

Donovan looked taken aback. "Okay, sorry." She sniffed. "Was just trying to make conversation. Blimey." She walked away, making eyes at one of the forensics workers.

Greg sighs and rubs his hand over his face. “That’s not gonna end well.” He mumbles as he watches Donovan eye up one of the forensics blokes.

As the last bell of the day rings, Addi heads to her locker to grab her things. Suddenly she feels her hair being pulled roughly.  
"Hey, daughter of a slut." Matt says cruelly. "You and that faggot you call your dad can burn in hell."  
Addi cries out as her hair is pulled again. "Piss *off* Matt!" She yells, and the hall way seems to settle into silence, watching the siblings fight. "Or I'll ask Anthea to post all your porn blogging on public forums."  
"Oh? Who's Anthea? You *girlfriend*?"  
"No, she's the scary lady who picked up my stuff and dad's stuff last night." She hissed. "She knows *everything*, you creep."  
Matt let go of her hair instantly, feeling an uncomfortable lump in his chest. That woman had legitimately scared him.

Anthea knocks on Mycroft’s door. “Sir? I’ve been going through Irene’s text messages and searches as well as recent purchases from her secret bank account. She's recently took out very large life insurance policies on both Greg and Addi.” She frowns deeply.

Mycroft looks up, somewhat startled. "Large insurance policies? But surely she would need Greg's signature?" He sighed. "How bad are the forgeries?"

“Quite bad but I’ve been trained to spot them. If someone wasn’t looking they wouldn’t bat an eye.” Anthea hands him the copies. “I think I should go pick up Addison myself and take her to Greg’s office. We’re looking more into Irene’s boyfriend now. There’s some sealed records I’m trying to get into but it’s looking like some gang or mafia association.”

Mycroft inhales. "Send the information - anonymously - to the relevant authorities." He murmurs. "And then go and pick up Addison."

“Yes, Sir. I’ve sent an undercover to Greg’s location as well to keep an eye on things.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft nods, looking over the copies. "Good. Thank you, Anthea." He murmurs.  
Addi stands in the pick up area, trying to tame her messed up hair. Aside from Matthew pulling it, she'd been pushed down quite roughly by three classmates who had messed her up pretty badly. No obvious bodily injuries, but enough to hurt. She tries not to cry.

Anthea pulls up to Addison’s school and gets out of the car when she sees her all disheveled. “Addi? Are you alright?” She goes to her, looking around for potential danger.

Addi nods and practically dives into the passenger seat, amid the cruel laughter from her classmates.

Anthea turns on her classmates. “If you pubescent sacks of human waste could see outside of your insignificant lives the wild would be such a better place yet here you are wasting precious air with you moronic disgusting ill will. Rot.” She snarls and gets back in the car, driving off. “Are you hurt?” She asks Addi softly, handing her a bottle of water.

Addi buries her face in her hands, not wanting to cry and seem weak, which is what her mother would say. "No." She whispers hoarsely. "I'm okay."

“Oh sweetie, you’re not. I should go back there and pummel those little bastards.” Anthea frowns.

"No!" Addi looks up quickly. "No, please, Anthea!" She looks legitimately frightened.

“Okay okay. I’m sorry.” Anthea frowns.

Addi curled into a ball on the seat, now that they were away from the school. She felt awful.

Anthea thinks of what to do. “Have you eaten today?” She asks softly.

Addi bites her lip. "Not really..." She mutters . "I had a few apple slices, before the twins trashed my lunch tray."

Anthea nods. “What’s your favorite food?”

Addi swallows. "Huh?" As if she doesn't understand the question. "Um... I don't know..."

“What do you like to eat?” Anthea asks softly.

Addi slumped back in her seat. "Popcorn." She murmurs. "Or burgers. Anytime I go out with dad..." She sighs, sadly.

Anthea resists the urge to pull over and hug Addison. “How about we get a bunch of takeaway and snack and we go back to my glad and have a girls night? We can eat and do our nails and talk?”

Addison heaves a sigh. "Okay." She nods her ascent, a small, somewhat watery smile on her lips.

“Okay.” Anthea nods and parks at a shop. “We’ll go in and get whatever we and and I’ll order takeaways.” She leads Addi inside. She texts Mycroft that Addi had a rough day and her plan to help Addison feel better while she worked on getting the files unsealed on Irenes boyfriend.

Mycroft sends an affirmative text, and sends an accompanying text to Greg, so he doesn't worry about Addi.  
Addi looks around the store, unsure. She's never been allowed to pick out what she wants, before... she takes a breath, and picks up a small bag of crisps, and a chocolate bar.

Anthea carries a basket. “Put them in and keep going.” She nods adding things herself.

Addi looks shocked. "But, I can't afford it..." She whispers, worriedly.

“Why would you have to afford it? I’m buying. Get whatever you want. No limits. Well maybe no alcohol. I don’t think your dad would appreciate that.” Anthea laughs softly. “We’re gonna need snacks if you're gonna catch me up on all the gossip and drama.”

Addi swallows thickly. Picking up a packet of chocolate biscuits, she shyly puts them in the basket, along with a small bottle of chocolate flavoured milk.

Anthea adds more things to the basket. “Are you ready to pick out face masks and nail polish?” She smiles.

"I've never really done this kind of stuff." Addi confesses. "I don't have girlfriends."

“That’s okay. I can teach you.” Anthea smiles softly.

Addi smiles. "Thanks..."

“No problem.” Anthea smiles and leads her down to the beauty isle.

Addi follows dutifully. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asks. "I'm not complaining, but..." She shrugs.

Anthea shrugs. “You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. I didn’t really have anyone to rely on or connect with. All I had was my wits and excellent marksmanship.”

Addi giggles. "Dad would probably kill me if I even thought about touching a gun." She murmurs. "Not my kind of thing, anyway."

“Weren’t mine either. I actually got into it for extra credit for school and it turned out I was good. Won a few state championships.” Anthea laughs softly.

"Wow." Addi's eyes widen. "I didn't know you could do that kind of extracurricular."

“Well I wasn’t born here.” Anthea smirks. “Didn’t come here until university.”

Addi was surprised. "You're not British?"

“American.” Anthea laughs softly. “Pretty good accent though, huh?”

Addi laughs along with her. "Very convincing."

Anthea smiles and nods. “I’ve got lots of secret skills.” She smiles, looking through the nail polishes.

Addi picks up a shimmering purple colour. "Pretty..." She murmurs.

“That’s nice.” Anthea smiles, picking out pieces for a manicure set for Addi with files and things.

Addi nods. "It's like a galaxy." She grins. "I always like things to do with space." She confesses. "Just another thing for people to tease me about."

“Then they obviously don’t know about dwarf planets and black holes.” Anthea shrugs.

Addi laughs. "Pluto is always going to be a proper planet... Why would they demote a planet named after the god of death?"

“Mm stupid human hubris.” Anthea smirks. “I always loved the myths. Hades and Persephone is my favorite.”

"Greek myths are really weird." She grinned. "Hera put up with a lot from Zeus..."

“Oh my god isn’t he the freakin worst!” She nods. “Hera could have done much better but then again she threw Hephaestus off the mountain so.” She shrugs.

"I don't get why they all seemed to be related and still married each other." Addi giggles.

“Just for the extra drama.” Anthea giggles.

Addi just makes a face, shaking her head and giggling, slightly embarrassed. "Makes for interesting storytelling, at least."

Anthea smiles and nods, picking out a glow in the dark nail polish.

"Glow in the he dark, so at least you know what your hands are doing in pitch black."

“Plus you can put it over other colors.”

Addi grins, feeling a lot better than she had at school.

“Ready to check out or do you need anything else before we go?” Anthea smiles.

"I think I'm good." Addi nods, decisively.

“Okay.” Anthea smiles and walks with her to the check out. She pays for everything and hands Addi her bag to carry to the car.

Taking it, the young girl heads to the car and slides into the front seat.

Anthea drives, picking up all their takeaway before going.

Addi takes a deep breath. "Matthew said something about... About dad having to watch his back." She plucked at her jeans. "What did he mean?"

“Well I’m sure he probably overheard your mother planning something for the court case to make him seem like a bad father or dangerous.” Anthea says softly. “Did Matthew say anything else about it?”

Addi sighs. "He said something about us at least being worth something dead, because we were both useless alive."

“Right right.” Anthea nods, looking into her rear view mirror at a car quickly approaching.

Addi settles back in her seat. What Matthew had said had been eating at her most of the day.

Anthea makes a few turns, the car still following. “Addi, can you call Mycroft from my phone?” She hands Addison her phone.

Addi blinks, momentarily confused, but takes the phone and finds Mycroft's number, jumping slightly as the car's Bluetooth picks up.  
*"Anthea? Is everything all right?"* Mycroft answered. *"Is Addison safe?"*

“She’s safe. We have a code pink.” Anthea says softly, giving nothing away. “Back up would be appropriate.”

*"Sending Jonathan to your location."* Mycroft intoned, realising Addison must be in the car. *"Any idea who it might be?"*  
Addi looked in the rearview mirror, wanting to know what Anthea kept glancing at. She feels her pulse quicken at the rapidly approaching car.

“No, Sir. The windows are blacked out. I think you should go relive Randal.” Anthea says, knowing that if Addison was being followed Greg certainly was and Mycroft should go get him relieving the undercover watching him.

*"Affirmative. Take care. Jonathan has been contacted. He'll be there, soon."* The line rung off.  
"W-what's going on?" Addi asks, her voice trembling.

“Everything is fine. I think this is what Matthew was talking about. I was looking through your mother’s records and she took out large life insurance policies on you and your father.” Anthea keeps driving.

Addi nods, biting her lip. Honestly, that didn't surprise her. But the implications of her father and herself being killed... That had some bite. She dug her nails into the denim of her jeans so that her knuckles turned white.  
Mycroft's car slid smoothly into a car park outside NSY and he alighted from the back seat easily. Walking to the lift and entering CID, he looked around the large room. "Excuse me," he said, smoothly. "Could you tell me where I might find Sergeant Gregory Lestrade?"

“It’s alright. We’re trained for this kind of thing. Mycroft has dispatched someone to intercept the car following us and he is going to pick up your father right now.” Anthea says softly, perfectly calm.  
“Straight down to the left.” The receptionist says. Agent Randal was sitting in one of the reception chairs reading the paper and blending right in. He gives Mycroft a slight nod, getting on the lift and leaving.

Addi nods, seeing a sleek black car slide effortlessly between Anthea's car and the mysterious one. It flashed it's lights once, letting Anthea know it was there now.  
Mycroft nodded to Randal as the other man left, before making his way to Greg's desk. "Gregory." He smiles pleasantly. "Would I be able to whisk you away? Urgent business."  
Donovan looked at the posh man with a raised brow, but wisely said nothing.

Anthea makes their getaway while they’re covered.  
Greg frowns a bit. “I’m kind of working..” He protests.

Mycroft smiles tightly. "I sure it's nothing Officer Donovan can't handle." He muses, giving Sally a Look. "Please, Gregory. It's a rather... Delicate matter."

“Right.” Greg frowns and stands before following Mycroft, the look on his face worrying him.

Mycroft waited for him to gather his things, leading him out to the car and opened the door for him. "Get in the car, Gregory." He murmured softly. "Please."

Greg gets in the car. “What’s wrong, My? You can’t pull me from work for a quickie.” He says when Mycroft gets in the car.

Mycroft smiles tightly again. "I would never try to be so crass." He muses. "At least, not until you get promoted to Chief Inspector and you run the show." He smirks. "No, Gregory. I'm afraid your life may be in danger." He swallows. "As well as Addison's."

“What?” Greg asks, panicked. “Is she okay?”

"She's fine. She's with Anthea." Mycroft says, laying a calming hand on Greg's arm. "It's Irene. She's taken out large insurance policies on both of you, and your car was found to be most unroadworthy."

“Oh Jesus Christ Mycroft.” Greg starts to hyperventilate.

"Gregory." Mycroft says, softly, but in a tone that brooked no argument. "You are safe, Addison is safe. My people are working to keep it that way."

“My, if I took the car we’d be dead.”

"Yes, so it was a good thing they went overboard and took a wheel as well." Mycroft smirked. "Not quite criminal masterminds."

“Haha oh my god.” Greg laughs, pulling Mycroft in and kissing him. “Thank you.”

Mycroft smiles, kissing the man back. "If I know my people, and I do, Irene's... *friends* will be in questioning for as long as it takes." He didn't mention that NSY's virtual crime unit had been sent an anonymous tip about interesting information on Irene's personal computers.

“Thank you, My. Anthea sent me a list of solicitors already. I was looking through them. I don’t know how much you pay her but she really deserves a raise.” Greg chuckles.

"She is exemplary." Mycroft agrees. "And Addison seems quite taken with her as well."

Greg nods. “She needs a positive female role model.” He hums. “Where are we going?”

"Home. It's safe there." Mycroft says, pleasantly. "Anthea and Addison will be there, I believe... having a girl's night, apparently. " He chuckles.

“Alright.” Greg smiles softly. “I hope you know there will be plenty of gossip involving you picking me up.” He chuckles softly.

"Gossip? I can deal with gossip." Mycroft smirks. "A tawdry passtime, but a passtime nonetheless."  
His mobile beeped and he took it out of his pocket. *Threat nullified.*

“And what shall I say when people ask who was the handsome dashing mystery man who swooped in and stole me from work?” Greg smirks. “Everything alright?”

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Mycroft smirks. "You are quite good at thinking on your feet." He looked back at his phone. "The threat is nullified. I'll have to go back into Vauxhall for a briefing."

“Mm should I go with you? I’d like to know what happened. Then maybe you can come with me to a solicitor?”

"It's not, strictly speaking, *ideal* for you to be there, Gregory." To his credit, he looked very apologetic. "I can brief you when I get home?" He sighed.

“Yeah okay.” Greg nods. “I’ll check on Addi and call some of the solicitors.”

"Very good. I can confirm that Anthea will have vetted all of the solicitors, so it's only a matter of choosing the one that feels right." Mycroft smiles as the car slows to a stop in front of the house. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

“See you soon.” Greg kisses him before getting out.

Mycroft smiles into the kiss and waves as the door is closed. Silently, the car drives away.  
Addi was sitting in an armchair, silently watching a black and white movie on the television. After the fiasco in the car, she seemed to have shut down, eating her food quietly, barely speaking.

“Addi, baby? Are you okay?” Greg goes to her.

Addi nods quietly, her eyes not venturing from the screen. She hugged a cushion to her chest. "I'm okay." She whispers.

Greg frowns and kisses her head. “I’m so sorry.”

She looks up at him, brown eyes seeming black in the dim light. "Anthea said it was mum's boyfriend." She whispers.

“Yeah I think it might have been..”

Addi hugged the cushion harder. "Why does mum hate us so much?"

“I don’t know, baby. I’m so sorry.”

Addi sunk back into the chair, eyes going back to the television.  
Voices in the kitchen murmur softly. Jonathan sets down his glass of water. "Didn't take too much convincing for him to give up on his plan, or for him to call his mate at the Met." He grunted softly.

“Mm I’m sure that worked out well. Thank you for your swift interference.” Anthea says as she puts away the leftovers.

Jonathan grins slightly. "Yeah, well. It's what I'm here for, innit. Thanks for the water, 'Thea. I best be going again."

“No problem. Keep out of trouble. You know I’m the one that has to clean it up.” Anthea snorts.

"Can't promise anything." He smirked, heading out the door.  
Addison seemed to come back to herself as Jonathan left. "Dad? I ... I don't wanna go back to that school anymore."

“I.. Okay.” Greg says softly, sitting with her. “Wanna tell me why?”

Addi traces the thread on the cushion. "Mum and the twins started a rumour that you left her cos you found someone else... And every one believed them... And I got knocked down today." She didn't meet his eyes. "And Matt was telling me to watch my back. I'm scared."

“Oh Addison.” Greg scoops her up and holds her close like he did when she was little.

She snuggles into him and sighs.

“We’ll find you a new school. A better school. I promise.” He kisses her head and holds her close. “I’m so sorry about everything.”

Addi nods, just letting her dad comfort her.  
About an hour later, Mycroft returns home, looking tired and pensive. He smiles wanly at Greg as he enters. "How is Addison?"

“Alright. Shaken up and she wants to go to a new school.” Greg says softly.

Addison had fallen asleep on the couch, the day's excitement catching up with her.  
Mycroft sighs softly. "I'm not at all surprised." He murmured. "After what I've been informed of today." He grimaces. "I do believe I need a brandy. Care for one, Gregory?"

“That bad huh?” Greg frowns. “God yeah I’d love one.” He covers Addison with a blanket and follows Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and walks to the dining room, where there is a fully stocked bar. He sighs and pours them each a drink.  
"Did you want the full comprehensive, or the short and sweet version?"

“I just want to know that she’s not going to get my daughter ever.” Greg says. “Everything else is icing on the cake.

"After the evidence provided by her... Well, I'd say he was more lackey than lover... I doubt she'll even be allowed visitation rights for the twins." Mycroft murmurs. "And who knows what will happen to them."

“Jesus Christ.” Greg sighs and rubs his hand over his face. “I don’t know what to do with them. I can’t leave them hanging in the wind.”

"You have no legal right over them, Gregory. Unless you want to, they'll either go with their real father, or with Irene's family." Mycroft murmurs. "I don't think Addison would be very happy, do you?"

“I..” Greg frowns and nods. “I think I should talk to them. Even if they hate me and want nothing to do with me I’ve been there for them everyday.”

"You are a truly great man, Gregory." Mycroft murmurs.

“Apparently not. I’ve been failing miserably. I should have left her so long ago. She made Addi so miserable and traumatized her. Cheated on me constantly. Ruined every single one of my friendships. Jesus, My, why did I stay?”

"Because you thought you were doing the right thing by the children." Mycroft answered instantly. "I can tell by the way you interact with Addison that she is the light of your life. You knew in the back of your mind that the twins weren't biologically yours, but you still stayed, if only for Addison's sake."

“But she’s been so hurt and traumatized. I should have known better. I should have left for her. I just.. I don’t think I would have been able to win custody. Irene ruined all of my friendships. My parents are dead. I’d have no one to stand up for me. She has parents, friends, family money. I would have lost Addi. I had to stay to keep her.” Greg says, getting quieter and quieter as he tears up.

Mycroft puts a hand on Greg's shoulder. "You stayed to *protect* her." He said. "A lesser man would have left children to defend themselves. Don't sell yourself short, Gregory."

Greg wipes his face with his hands. “I’m gonna fix it. I’m going to get legal custody of her, divorce her mother, and get her into a better school. She got pushed down and roughed up today because her brothers started spreading rumors that I’m cheating on their mother.”

Mycroft's lips tightened into a thin, angry line. "Whatever you need, Gregory, I will help you."

“I know, My. Thank you. I can’t tell you how thankful I am to you for everything. Addi and I may be dead if it wasn’t for you.” Greg pulls him into a tight hug.

Mycroft smiles, returning the embrace. "I would never let that happen."

“Thank you.” Greg holds him.

Mycroft taps the tip of his umbrella against the linoleum floor as he waits for Sherlock to be signed out and released from rehab. He hopes this will prove to have worked.

Sherlock walks out with his bag over his shoulder. “Can we go now?”

"It's good to see you too, Sherlock." Mycroft smiles slightly, knowing it annoys Sherlock. "The car is outside, ready to drive you back to your flat in Montague Street."

“You look uncharacteristically well.” Sherlock’s eyes narrow. “Things going well with your little detective?”

"Very. Thank you for asking." He didn't divulge anything else. "Have you eaten?"

“Nothing since that gruel they call breakfast.” He rolls his eyes.

"Sherlock." Mycroft shakes his head. "Get in the car. Mummy insisted on packing you a lunch this morning."

“Oh dear lord.” Sherlock sighs, getting into the car.

"Shall I tell her you refused it?" Mycroft smirks.

“Don’t you dare.” Sherlock scowls.

"Then eat." Mycroft smirks, closing the car door and tapping on the divider to alert the driver they were ready to go. "As promised, you have a new wardrobe waiting at your flat. And... Detective Sergeant Lestrade told me to give you this." He hands Sherlock a thick sheaf of papers. "Cold cases, I've been told."

Sherlock hums as he eats, looking through the papers. “Are you still playing house with the detective and his child?”

“I don't see how that's any of your business. Don't talk with your mouth full." Mycroft doesn't look up from his phone.

“Should we be expecting a happy announcement?” Sherlock smirks.

"Sherlock, stop it. Gregory and Addison have their own little flat." Mycroft says, though his cheeks are slightly pink.

Sherlock blinks. “Oh Myc... You’re really gone on him, aren’t you?” He sounds shocked.

Mycroft doesn't look up. He swallows heavily.

“Why?” Sherlock sounds angry suddenly.

"Why, what?" Mycroft murmurs. "You continue to believe I'm dead from the neck down, and when it turns out I'm not, you get angry and defensive. Is it because it irks you to see me happy, Sherlock?" He sounds a bit sad.

“Because you told me caring wasn’t an advantage! And here you are! Caring!” Sherlock snaps at him, seething.

"Sherlock." His voice is quiet. "I said that when I was hurting over a break up right years ago. You were barely 15. How long are you going to hold that over me?"

“I molded my whole fucking life around it, Mycroft! Seeing you absolutely devastated and knowing that I never ever wanted to feel like that as long as I lived. I’m not as strong as you and if something like a meet relationship should bring you to your knees like that it would surely kill me!”

"Sherlock, please." Mycroft closes his eyes. "A) I never asked you to model yourself after me. B) It was my first real relationship, of course I was devastated. Everyone is. Even you will be, if you haven't already. And C) You already tried to kill yourself with drugs for the fourth time, and though I am pleased you actually stuck with rehab this time, I will always worry about the next time." He sighed. "One day, there maybe someone who breaks down those walls you've erected around your heart, but until that day, I would be extremely grateful if you stopped making me feel guilty about any relationships I decide to pursue."

“Fuck you, Fatty.” Sherlock hisses. “Stop the car!” He shuts at the driver and opens the door.

The car slows to a stop, after Mycroft nods to the driver. The older Holmes looks sadly at his brother. "At least take this. That wind has a chill." He passed over a large box. Inside was a beautiful Belstaff. "I'll take your bag to Montague Street."

“I don’t want anything to do with you. You’ve fucked up my whole life. You should have just let me fucking die yet here I am trapped here with these stupid fucking people on this stupid fucking planet. I don’t ever want to see you again. Tell your whore to keep his shit.” Sherlock flings the papers at Mycroft and gets out of the car, slamming the door as he walks away.

Mycroft sighs, resignedly. The car drives off again. "To Newport Street, Jonathan." He says, softly. Jonathan nods and silently drives to Gregory's flat.  
Mycroft got out of the car and rang the bell.  
"Mycroft!" A few weeks of change had done wonders for Addison. She was thriving at her new school, looked much healthier. "Come in! Dad! Mycroft is here!"

Greg comes out of the kitchen drying his hands. “Hey, My. I wasn’t expecting you. Did everything go alright?”

Mycroft's head shook silently. "Once again, I am the worst brother in the world." He mutters. "Never wants to see me again, though I'm not sure how long he intends that to be this time."

“Addi, can you finish the dishes, sweetie?” Greg says softly and goes to pull Mycroft into his arms.

Addi nods and heads to the kitchen to finish the chores.  
Mycroft's shoulders shake slightly, with barely withheld sobs. Only his brother knew how to cut him open like this.

“Okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Greg holds him tight.

Mycroft sighs, dejected. “He’s upset that I dare change my opinions from those I had at 22. He’s angry that... I found you.”

“He just got out of rehab. I’m sure he’s angry at everything and taking it out on you.” Greg says softly.

“Perhaps.” Mycroft shook his head. “I apologize. I should have called first. I needed a friendly face.” He gave a sad smile.

“My, you’re welcome here any time. You know that.” Greg kisses his head. “I just put away dinner. Are you hungry? Have you eaten?”

Mycroft shook his head. “I’m not hungry, but it might be a good idea to eat something.” He looked up. “I don’t want to put you out at all, Gregory.”

“My, you put me and Addi up for almost an entire month and supported us the whole time. You’re family.” Greg smiles softly and takes Mycroft into the kitchen, making him a plate. “Addi, tell Mycroft about your new school.”

Addi nods, a bright smile on her face as she places a clean plate and cutlery on the bench top, before telling him everything. Mycroft smiles, listening attentively to her description of classes, new friends, and how much happier she was.  
"That's wonderful, Addison. I'm pleased you're enjoying school."  
"Thank you, Mycroft!" She smiles. "I have to go and get started on my homework, though." She gave another winning smile, kissed Greg on the cheek and practically bounded upstairs, to give them privacy in her own way.

“Two months, My. She’s a completely different person.” Greg smiles, overjoyed at how happy she is now.

Mycroft smiles. "She seems much more carefree." He agrees. "And there've been no incidents since the court case?"

“Nothing. Not a peep. Your people did good work getting everyone involved with enough evidence to keep them locked up. You really did save us, My.” Greg sets a play of food in front of Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles slightly. "I did what I could." He admitted. "But it was Anthea who did most of the legwork."

“Did you give her that raise yet?” Greg chuckles, sitting with Mycroft.

"And then some." He mused, nibbling at the food. It really was very good.

“You don’t have to eat. I know you’re probably not hungry after picking Sherlock up.” Greg says softly.

"I'm not going to let this go to waste, Gregory." He smiled. "Sherlock knows how to cut me open. I'm used to it."

“I’m sorry, My.” Greg squeezes his thigh.

He sighs, before giving Greg a small smile. "How was your day?"

“Alright. Word of my mystery man has spread far and wide.” Greg chuckles softly.

"Keeping me in the dark?" He smirks.

“No I just..” Greg blushes a bit. “Well I umm wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend first.”

Mycroft stills his hand on the bench top. "Gregory?"

Greg blushes more and looks at Mycroft. “It’s alright if you don’t want to, My. I know that my life is really still kind of complicated and I’m sure you could do much better. I mean, God, just look at you. And we never really talked about anything more serious so I’m just kind of springing this on you out of nowhere.” He says, already preparing for rejection.

"Gregory..." Mycroft takes his hand and squeezes. "My life was so lonely before I met you. Work, home, looking out for Sherlock... That was it." He swallows. "You are so handsome, I never would have thought I even had a chance with you." He smiles softly. "The term 'boyfriend' makes me smile. I'd love to have both you and Addison in my life. Thank you."

“Oh My.” Greg grins and pulls Mycroft close and kissing him happily. “My boyfriend.”

Mycroft chuckles, kissing the man deeply.  
"I'm guessing you asked, and *you* said yes?" Addison giggles as she enters the kitchen to grab a can of lemon squash from the fridge.

“Yup.” Greg smiles happily. “I think this calls for a celebration. Maybe we can go out for ice cream once you’ve finished your homework.”

"It's all done. I was just revising." She smirks.

“Sly thing you.” Greg chuckles. “What do you say, My? Ice cream?”

"Learned from the best." She said, cheekily, grinning.  
Mycroft chuckles quietly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He agrees.

“Good.” Greg smiles happily.

"Jonathan is outside in the car. Shall we go?" He chuckles.  
Addison giggles. "Only if he can have some ice cream as well."  
"I wouldn't dream of having him miss out."

Greg smiles and follows them out, locking the door before getting in the car with them.

Addison slips into the back of the car.  
Mycroft squeezes Greg's hand.

Greg and Mycroft had been dating almost a year. It was one of the rare days Mycroft got off work early and could join Greg and Addison for dinner. She had told them that she was going to bring a friend for dinner.

Greg was in the kitchen with Mycroft finishing up dinner when they heard the door open.

"Dad? Mycroft? Are you guys home?" Addi calls. She grins at the girl by her side. "Probably making dinner." She murmurs. At fifteen, almost sixteen, she'd become much more confident, though she still retained her sweet nature. Closing the door, she lead her guest through to the kitchen. "Dad, Mycroft... this is Theo."  
Mycroft looked up, smiling at the girl by her side. "Hello, Theo. Lovely to meet you."

“In the kitchen, sweetheart!” Greg calls out. “Nice to meet you, Theo. Thanks for coming over for dinner.”  
“Thank you for having me.” Theo smiles happily, excited to meet Addi’s family.

Mycroft chuckles. "Theo is short for Theodora? Or is it just Theo? I apologise," he smiles. "I've always found people's names interesting."  
Addi giggled. "Mycroft is a genius." She stage-whispers. "And we love him for it."  
"Hush, you." Mycroft says, going a little pink.

Theo giggles and smiles. “It is short for Theodora. Apparently my parents got scans while my mom was still carrying me and the person misread them and told them I was a boy. They already picked out Theodor after my dad’s dad and when they found out I was actually a girl they just stuck an A on the end.”

"I think it suits her perfectly. " Addi grins, squeezing Theo's hand. "It means 'divine gift', and that's what she is."  
Mycroft looks between the two girls and chuckles. "I assume we'll be seeing a lot of you, Theo. Addison seems smitten."  
"Mycroft!" Addi blushes beet red.

“Theo, you’re welcome any time. Treat my baby good.” Greg smiles.  
“Yes, Sir. I promise.” Theo grins, squeezing Addison’s hand gently.

Addi giggles softly. "We'll be in my room until you call us for dinner..." she says. "If that's okay?"

“Sure. Dinner still has a few minutes.” Greg smiles and nods. “Open door policy yeah?”

"Daaad..." She blushes again, but nods, and leads Theo upstairs to her bedroom.  
Mycroft chuckles quietly. "I suppose it's a father's duty to embarrass his daughter in front of her new girlfriend." He shakes his head with a smile.

“Well I think that went really well.” Theo smiles, knowing Addi was really nervous.  
“Don’t worry. I’m saving the baby pictures till after dinner.” Greg chuckles.

Addi smiles. "You think?" She asks. "God, it was nerve wracking..."  
Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Leave her in peace, you tease." He murmurs. "She was practically vibrating with nervous tension. I haven't seen her like that for a long time."

“I really do. Very smooth.” Theo smiles and nods. “You were great.”  
“I know. She must really like this girl.” Greg smiles softly.

Addi flops back against her pillows. "Thanks." She says, relief clear on her face. Biting her lip, she looks around. "What do you want to do?"  
Mycroft chuckles. "As long as Addison is happy, and you are happy, that's all that matters to me." He kisses Greg softly.

“Whatever you want.” Theo smiles softly and sits on her bed. “Tell me about the stuff in your room.”  
“Why are you so perfect?” Greg kisses him back.

Addi bites her lip, looking at a professional photograph of her father and herself. It had been a Christmas present from Mycroft, as Irene had destroyed most of their photos in a rage. She looks up at Theo and smiles. "The interesting things are mostly books, that photo and Old Bear." She said. "Though, Old Bear just guards the room." She motioned to a very patchworked teddy with mismatched eyes and more messy stitches than Frankenstein's monster, but it was very obviously well loved.  
Mycroft chuckles. "I'm hardly perfect, Gregory." He murmurs.

“It looks like he’s won his fair share of battles.” Theo smiles softly. “That’s a nice picture of you and your dad.”  
“Mm so you say.” Greg chuckles as Mycroft’s phone vibrates.

"After dad served Irene with divorce papers, she found as many photos of us as she could and burnt them." Addi sighs. "So Mycroft got us a photo session for Christmas, which was really lovely."  
Mycroft groans softly, pulling away and picking up his phone. "Forgive me." He murmurs to Greg, an apologetic smile on his face. Answering the phone, he rubbed his other hand to his face, tiredly. "Yes?"

“I’m sorry, Addi.” Theo gently squeeze her hand. “I’m glad you have this one though.”  
“Sir.” Anthea says. “We’ve picked up Sherlock on cctv footage. He appears to be on a date but also trying to break into your house?”

Addi smiles softly and squeezes back. "Me too. Beginning of a new chapter." She nods.  
Mycroft's eyebrows raise. "Sherlock is on a date?" He pays no mind to his little brother trying to break in. He'd done it before, just to annoy Mycroft. The older Holmes looks at Greg. "Is he in any immediate danger?"

Theo smiles and nods. “I’m really proud of you, ya know?”  
Greg frowns. “Is everything alright?”  
“No, Sir, everything appears fine. In fact they seem to be giggling. Oh he’s just got your back door open. Should I let the silent alarm contact the authorities?” Anthea asks.

Addi blushes softly. "Thanks." She says shyly, thinking for moment, before dipping in and kissing Theo's cheek lightly.  
Mycroft nods, and shakes his head in exasperation. "Send Audrey to do a sweep. Who is his date, any information?"

Theo blushes a bit and giggles, turning to kiss her cheek back.  
“Do you need to go?” Greg asks softly.  
“A one Doctor John Watson, a captain in the RAMC before honorable discharge due to being shot. They seem to have met earlier today though a mutual acquaintance, Mike Stamford. Audrey is dispatched. Shall I go pick them up and bring them to you, Sir?” Anthea asks.

Addi giggles too.  
Mycroft raises an eyebrow. "No, I'll meet with this Captain Watson later." He muses. "You know what to do, Anthea. Keep an eye on them." He quirks his lip.

“You’re so cute.” Theo grins.  
“Yes, Sir. I’ll keep you appraised.” Anthea hangs up.  
“What’s going on, My?” Greg asks, confused.

Addi smiles. "I'm not used to being called cute. I like it." She giggles.  
Mycroft sighs, placing the phone on the bench. "Sherlock seems to have found a friend. An ex-RAMC Captain." He smirks. "Apparently they're trying to break into my house, or have..." He shakes his head. "An attempt to annoy me, no doubt."

“You’re so cute. I thought it the first day we met and I was assigned to give you the tour of the school. I just didn’t know if it would be okay to tell you.” Theo blushes.  
“I mean if they are going to get down and dirty you could catch them in the act. Sherlock will never be able to get it up again.” Greg snorts.

Addi's eyes widen. "You've been thinking that for almost a year?" She says, surprised. "I mean, it's probably a good thing you waited... I wasn't in the best place mentally, back then." She giggles.  
Mycroft snorts. "If that's what he wants to do, then more power to him, since we've christened almost every surface in that house." He smirks. "And he's deduced that, given the long and vulgar text message I received the last time he broke in."

“Plus I didn’t even know if you liked girls. I just really wanted to be your friend. All the feelings kinda came after.” Theo shrugs.  
“Listen, it’s not my fault my pants were over that lampshade. You threw them and then distracted me from ever finding them.” Greg chuckles.

Addi smiles. "Well, you can ask me anything. I don't keep secrets about myself if I can help it."  
Mycroft feigns innocence. "I did no such thing."

“When did you know you liked me?” Theo giggles.  
“Sureeeeee you didn’t.” Greg laughs and kisses him.

Addi chewed her lip. "At first, I thought you were just being friendly... And then, that day in Mrs Darlington's class, when we had the bitchy substitute, and you stood up for me." She blushes.  
Mycroft chuckles, deepening the kiss as if to distract Greg again, just as the oven timer buzzed. "Hmm... Saved by the bell." He muses.

“Oh she was just awful. I hate bullies.” Theo nods. “Besides why can’t you read you book quietly after you’ve finished your class work and checked it? That just doesn’t make sense.”  
“Mm five more minutes.” Greg purrs and kisses Mycroft teasingly before pulling back to get the roast out of the oven.

Addi laughed. "And she got all annoyed that Scottie asked for my help instead of hers. I think that's what really got up her nose." She shrugs and leans against Theo's shoulder.  
"Later." Mycroft smiles. "After Theo's gone home. It wouldn't do to embarrass Addison that badly."

“Not your fault you’re like the smartest person there.” Theo smiles happily.  
“It’s not fair that you’re the brains and the beauty in this relationship.” Greg smiles as he takes the temperature of the roast.

Addi blushes. "Studying let me escape, I guess." She murmurs, but she smiles slightly, still getting used to compliments.  
Mycroft snorts. "I have to disagree with that. You are definitely the beauty." He smiles.

Theo rubs her back gently. “Well it’ll help you when you go to university.”  
“Obviously you don’t see the you that I see.” Greg hums and takes the thermometer out. “Dinner is ready.”

Addi laughs softly. "There was a time I thought that'd never happen." She admitted. "But, who knows. That's two years away, and I want to just enjoy this time with you..."  
Mycroft smiles. "No, I don't see what you see." He agrees. "I see *you*. Now, shall I serve while you call the girls?"

“Me too.” Theo smiles and presses their foreheads together.  
“Oh alright.” Greg smiles and goes to the stairs. “Girls, dinners on!” He calls up to them.

Addi smiles softly, leaning against Theo before sitting up as Greg calls them for dinner. "Guess we better go eat." She smiles.  
Mycroft serves the four plates around the kitchen table, already laid with cutlery and salt and pepper. Roast beef, with baked potatoes, green beans, carrot and gravy; and he had to admit, it smelled wonderful.

“I guess so.” Theo smiles and follows Addi down.  
“Hungry?” Greg smiles as he sets the drinks on the table.

Addi smiles winningly at her father as she reaches the table. "I'm starving."  
"My mouth is watering." Mycroft smirks.

“Eat eat.” Greg smiles and sits with them  
Theo smiles, taking a portion of everything as it gets passed around.

Addi takes a serving of everything.  
Smiling, she began to tuck in.  
Mycroft watches the girls with a small smile. "This is delicious, Gregory."

“Ah good. I’m glad.” Greg smiles, eating happily.  
“This is great. First time I’ve had a homemade dinner in a while.” Theo smiles happily as she eats.

Addi grins. "Mycroft has been teaching dad how to cook and dad's been teaching him how to bake." She giggles. "And I get to reap the benefits!"  
Mycroft chuckles quietly. "And rate meals like on a cooking show." He teases lightly.

“No wonder your lunches always look so good.” Theo smiles.  
“I do try hard on those.” Greg smiles happily.

Addi laughs. "I think they're just trying to feed me up..." She stage whispers conspiratorially. "Maybe I'll be the meal one day!"  
Mycroft sighs. "We've been found out, Gregory." He pretends to look glum.

“I told you we should have gotten a bigger oven sooner.” Greg snorts.  
Theo giggles with Addi.

Mycroft puts his hands up in self defense. "Don't put all the blame on me!" He intones. "You're the one that became attached."  
Addi rolls her eyes. "They both think they're so hilarious." She shakes her head. "Don't give up your day jobs, gents."

“I dunno. Maybe they could go on tour as a comedy duo.” Theo teases.  
“See? Theo gets it.” Greg grins.

"Ugh, you're all ganging up on me." Addi said, laughing. "So mean!"

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to put them in a retirement home before they eat you.” Tho giggles.  
Greg laughs. “Seems like we’ll have to move up the timeline.”

"Shh! Don't reveal my master plan!" Addi was almost doubled up laughing now.  
Mycroft shakes his head, amused. "I really can't condone such behaviour. And neither can you, Gregory! You've only just been promoted."  
"WHAT?!" Addi looks surprised and ecstatic. "Dad! Congratulations!"

Greg blushes and laughs softly. “Long time coming really.”

"And you didn't want to tell me?!" Addi pouted. "Rather just feed me up?!" She snickered.

“I only got told this morning and the paperwork isn’t even through yet.” Greg smiles softly.

Addi stood up, coming around the table and hugging her father tightly. "You deserve it, Dad." She whispers. "Congratulations."  
Mycroft smiles, looking at Theo.

Greg smiles and hugs her back.  
“Congrats, Mr. Lestrade.” Theo smiles.

"And now, as I call the graduates names, will they come up and receive their graduation certificates." The Principal smiled and began to read out the names.  
"Addison Elizabeth Lestrade."  
Addi bit her lip as she walked up the stairs to shake the principal's hand and receive her certificate. "Thank you, sir."  
Mycroft smiles, clapping his hands proudly.

“THATS MY BABY!” Greg hoots and hollers, clapping. He was so proud of her he didn’t even notice he was crying.

Mycroft looks at Greg, smiling, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Proud of her." He murmurs.  
Addison giggles happily as she heads down the aisle, waiting for Theo.

Greg wipes his faces and holds onto Mycroft. “She did it. She did it. Top of her year.” He grins, so so proud.  
Theo soon follows, taking Addison’s hand as they walk to their seats.

Mycroft chuckles. "She has you for a father. Of course she came in top of her year." He says happily.  
Addi squeezes Theo's hand and hugs her tight. "We did it!" She squeals, happily.

Greg smiles happily. “She’s had you to study with too. And Sherlock. I never would’ve even been able to explain physics to her.” He chuckles.  
“We did!” Theo hops around, holding Addi close.

"Yes, it seems Sherlock has found himself a protege. At least John doesn't seem to mind. He helped with biology sciences." Mycroft smirks. "What will we do when she heads off to university?"  
Addi beamed happily. "Dad and Mycroft are over there... Where are your parents?"

“Have loud sex in common areas of the house?” Greg chuckles. “I don’t know really. It’ll be quite the adjustment.”  
Theo smiles a bit sadly. “They umm.. They couldn’t make it. But my aunt is here.”

Addi gives her girlfriend a hug. "I'm sorry, T." She murmurs. "You and your aunt are welcome at our house... I think it's just going to be me, dad, mycroft, Sherlock and John... I'll drown without more girls around." She grinned cheekily.  
Mycroft rolls his eyes. "That's all you ever think about." He teased. "Worse than a teenager."

“That would be great.” Theo smiles happily.  
“Good thing I found someone who’s more than willing to keep up with me.” Greg wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Addi took her hand and led her over to her father and Mycroft. "Ugh, are you two being gross again?" She scrunched her nose and playfully swiped at them. Theo and her aunt are coming to our get together. Her parents couldn't be here."  
"Everyone is welcome. But what a shame your mother and father couldn't make the ceremony." Mycroft frowned. "Did they mention why?"

“Homophobia, Mr. Holmes. The number one party killer.” Theo’s aunt says as she joins them, a very butch but polite woman.  
“Oh Theo, I’m so sorry.” Greg frowns.  
“Why? They’re missing out on me not the other way around.” Theo shrugs, putting on a brave face.

Addi sighs. "Dad, Mycroft, this is Theo's aunt Sue. She's the awesome one." She smiles, hugging Theo to her.  
Mycroft frowns lightly. "I'm very sorry to hear that there are still close minded people in this day and age." He muttered. "Pleased to meet you, Sue. Call me Mycroft."

“Nice to meet you both.” Sue shakes their hands. “I’m sorry we haven’t met sooner. I’m a night nurse so my days are wonky.”  
Theo relaxes against Addi, feeling safe and secure.

Addi strokes a hand through Theo's hair, comfortingly. Mycroft nods to Sue. "Yes, my brother's partner does locum work at an Independent surgery, and teaches sometimes at Bart's. It's a noble profession." He notices the girls cuddling and smiles. Handing them both a present, he gave them a joint hug. "Congratulations, girls. Well done."  
Addi grinned, opening her present. She looked up in surprise. "Mycroft! This is too much!" Inside the box was a fine gold and silver chain with a delicate heart shaped pendant inscribed with A+T. Theo's was the same.

“Oh Mycroft.” Theo bursts into tears. She wasn’t normally ever a crier but there was so much emotion for her today and that just pushed her over the edge. “Thank you so much.” She sniffles. She had grown very close to all of them, spending almost as much time with them at their house as at her aunt’s.

Addi cuddles Theo close, smiling happily through her own tears. "A divine gift for a divine gift." She murmurs and kisses Theo deeply.  
Mycroft just smiles.

Theo holds her close and kisses her back.  
Greg chuckles and takes a picture of them.  
“If you girls are ready we can head out.” Sue smiles softly, leading them out through the crowd.

Addi looks at Theo and grins. "Ready when you are." She says.  
Mycroft puts an arm around Greg. "Off to our house? John and Sherlock will be there soon. Hopefully they won't have broken in...." He chuckled.

Theo nods and smiles softly, following Sue out, holding onto Addi.  
“I may have asked Anthea to set up the house for a proper party. I’ve had her invite Addi’s friends from school and her clubs.” Greg holds Mycroft’s hand as they walk.

"Dad, I'm gonna ride with Sue and Theo, is that okay?" Addi said with a smile.  
"Oh, she's going to be surprised." Mycroft chuckled. "You might get her angry side for at least five minutes." He pursed his lips. "Gregory?"

“Okay, love. We’ll see you soon.” Greg kisses Addi’s cheek.

Addi grinned, kissing her father's cheek and heading off with Theo and Sue.  
Mycroft smiled softly, squeezing Greg's hand. "Gregory?" He asks again, knowing the man is distracted.

Greg smiles softly as he watches them go. “What? Oh yes, love? Sorry.” He turns back to Mycroft.

Mycroft chuckles. "I know I should probably wait for an audience... but, I've always been a private person, and I'm not one for... *extravagance*..." He pauses, seemingly embarrassed. "And I know we've only just moved in together on a permanent basis, but..." He held out a third box, open, and holding a lovely white golf, diamond studded ring. "Would you marry me?"

“Oh god, My!” Greg bursts into tears instantly, nearly tackling Mycroft as he kisses him.

Mycroft laughs quietly, kissing his back. "I take it that that is a resounding 'yes'?" He murmurs. "I didn't want to spoil the attention on Addison and her classmates... so I thought a private question was better."

“Yes yes yes oh a million times yes.” Greg laughs through the tears, wiping his face. “I thought it was quite a stroke of luck they went together because then I could give you this.” He pulls a box out of his pocket. “It’s been burning a hole in my trousers for a week now and I didn’t know when to ask.”

Mycroft frowns slightly, perplexed, looking at the box. "Gregory?" He asked, surprised. "Are you...?"

“Mycroft Holmes, you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of it together, will you marry me?” Greg opens the box, showing a perfectly polished silver band with a fingerprint engraved on the band. “And yes, this is my fingerprint.”

Mycroft's usually stoic face breaks into a genuine smile and he hugs Greg to him. "Of course I will, you daft bugger." He murmurs happily into Greg's ear.  
Addi looks out the window on Sue's car as they pull away. "They've *finally* asked each other!" She says happily. "God, I've been waiting for eighteen bloody months!" She giggles. "Actually, I've been waiting since my parents divorce was fully final... but this is brilliant!" She coughed. "But none of us saw that, right? I mean, if they want to spring it on us at the party dad's tried so hard to hide from us..." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Greg grins and kisses him deeply. “I love you. So much.”  
Theo giggles and nods. “Your dad has been skirting around it for ages. I think I owe you a fiver.”

Addi giggles along with her. "Keep it. We'll double the kitty for how many arguments they have about the wedding." She snorts. "But to be fair, this means I can call Sherlock and John uncles, and Miriam and Siger grandma and grandpa." She laughs. "I've gained more awesome family."  
Mycroft laughs, kissing his back. "I love you too." He whispers softly. "But we'll have to break the news gently... we have a teenager's party to chaperone, even though Addison and Theo are both 18 and far too old for an *open door policy*." He winks.

“I’m so happy for you.” Theo smiles happily.  
Greg chuckles and nods. “I suppose you’re right. At least I don’t have to worry about her getting knocked up.”

Addi laughed softly. "You two are part of said awesome family." She said. "I was wondering if you wanted to be a permanent part of it?"  
Mycroft snorted. "What will you do if she ever decided to try IVF?"

Theo looks confused. “What do you mean, babe?”  
“I’d completely support her. All I want for her to be safe and healthy and happy. The way you helped me take care of her is one of the biggest reasons I fell in love with you.” Greg smiles softly

"I mean..." Addi looks at Sue, conspiratorially, then back to Theo. "I know your parents don't accept you, but Sue does, and I do, and Dad and Mycroft do..." She swallows nervously. "Wanna be a part of my life ... forever?" She shyly held out a box, that, while it did not hold a ring, it held a bracelet.

“Addison.” Theo blushes brightly, tears streaming down her face as she nods.

Addi looked at Sue again, for she had been discussing this with Theo's aunt for a few months, before grinning widely. "My parents aren't the only ones who are allowed to be excessively happy today." She giggled, kissing Theo deeply.  
Mycroft laughs softly. "Well, she didn't make it hard. She was quite grown up from the start." He teased.

Theo holds her close and kisses her back. “I love you. I love you so much.”  
“So changing nappies would’ve been different?” Greg chuckles, walking with Mycroft to the car.

"I love you too." Addi cuddles her fiance, grinning at Sue.  
Mycroft snorts softly. "I was Sherlock's primary carer when he was a baby, despite our parents hiring an extremely incompetent nanny, despite what she told them. I don't think I'd mind either way." He teased.

“Home bound then.” Sue smiles happily and starts to drive them.  
Theo hums happily, rubbing her engagement bracelet.  
“Oh yeah?” Greg chuckles, getting in the car with Mycroft. “Did you ever want to?”

Addi cuddled close. "I suppose we'd better tell Dad and Mycroft, so they don't question why you're always staying over, or I've over at Sue's." She laughed.  
"Want to what? Spend my formative years changing nappies?" Mycroft teased.

“Well I’m sure they can hazard a guess of what we’re up to.” Theo giggles.  
“No, you berk. Have a kid.” Greg chuckles.

Addison laughs, pretending to look scandalised. "At least neither of us with get pregnant!"  
Mycroft raises and eyebrow. "Would you want to have a child with me, Gregory? Either surrogate or adoptive?"

“Oof that’s true.” Theo laughs.  
“Well maybe.” Greg blushes a bit.

Addi chuckles softly. "Maybe later." She promises. "We're still young and stupid, as the older generation says." She smirks.  
"Gregory," Mycroft tries not to smile. "Tell me truthfully, would you want to raise a child with me?"

“Plenty of time to settle down.” Theo smiles and kisses her.  
“Yeah. I mean we’ve already got one and she’s turned out great. And you know she’s going to be going off to university and we have all those rooms and there’s so many kids looking for families.” Greg says in a rush, obviously having thought about this more than he let on.

Addi giggles into the kiss. "More than enough," She agrees.  
Mycroft smiles softly. "Gregory." He murmurs softly. "I would be honoured to raise a child, or even several children with you."

Theo smiles and holds her close. “You’re gonna be my wife.”  
“Really?” Greg asks softly. “I know it’s. Huge ask. It’s just.. Before I went into homicide I considered going into the child protection service but I just couldn’t do it. I didn’t have the stomach for the work or the nerve. But I promised myself that if I could ever help those kids or give them a safe place to stay I would.”

"And you're gonna be mine." Addi presses her forehead to Theo's. "I love you, Theodora Marie Griffiths." She murmurs softly. "And I will love you until the end of time."  
"Gregory, I'm happy with whatever makes you happy. If you want to work with under privileged children, instead of the criminal division, then I will support you." Mycroft smiles. "Maybe I can even pull a few strings to have Sergeant Donovan take over your spot, if that's what you'd prefer." He winks. "Or even if you'd like to be a stay at home parent... I would make it work for us."

“And I you, Addison Elizabeth Lestrade.” Theo grins, so in love with this girl.  
“Donovan’s been nipping at my heels her entire career.” Greg chuckles. “Maybe. I’ll think on it a little more what I want to do job wise. Having more kids is a big step, My.” He smiles softly.

Addison squeals happily, unable to contain her excitement.  
"Take your time." Mycroft laughed softly. "Since relinquishing control to John Watson, I do feel like I have more... free time." He smirks softly.

Theo laughs and kisses her again. “My girl. My woman. My wife.” She mumbles against her lips.  
“God, those two are cut from the same cloth.” Greg chuckles.

Addison laughs softly before kissing her again. "Yours, all yours." She agrees. "And you're all mine."  
Mycroft chuckles. "Yes,... whether that's a blessing or a curse is yet to be seen."

“Perfect.” Theo smiles, intoxicatingly happy.  
“John’s kept him clean and he’s actually gained weight. I think they’re good for each other. Though I’ll have to tell them if they break into my office and shag over my desk the least they can do is throw their condoms in their own bin.” Greg makes a face.

Mycroft makes a face. "When they bother to use condoms." He shakes his head.  
Addi giggles. "Now, how to explain to dad." She murmurs.

“Right. Your right..” Greg thinks. “Oh god, maybe it’s Donovan and Anderson.” He gags.  
“When he tells you about his you tell him about ours.” Theo smiles.

Mycroft shakes his head. "Phillip Anderson is so afraid of reprimand, he wouldn't dare." He muses. "And Sally... well, let's not even think about that. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. " He chuckles softly.  
"Yeah, that's a good plan." Addi laughs.

“Good. I was worried I’d have to burn my desk.” Greg chuckles as they pull up to the house. The house was quiet but he knew everyone was hiding inside.  
“We’re here girls.” Sue pulls up behind Mycroft’s car.

Mycroft exits the vehicle, chuckling. "A touch extreme, but not unfounded." He muses.  
Addison take Theo's hand, showing off a twin bracelet that magnetised to Theo's bracelet. "Pretend to be surprised." She giggles.

“Good to know we’re on the same page.” Greg chuckles and follows him out of the car.  
“Shock and Awe, babe.” Theo giggles.

Mycroft snorts softly. "How was the trip, girls?" He muses. "Uneventful?"  
Addi laughs. "As uneventful as a trip from school to home can be." She teases, softly, knowing Mycroft has already deduced, just by looking at them both.

“Well ours was a little exciting.” Greg holds out his newly ringed hand for Addi and Theo to see. He couldn’t hold back from telling her. They told each other everything.  
“Oh my god!” Theo gasps.

Addi squeals happily. "*Finally*!" She says, happily, hugging her father tightly. "Oh, my god, I've been waiting, patiently, I might add, since I was 16 or so!" She laughs, softly. "Actually..." She exchanges a look with Theo. "We were thinking the same thing." She held up their magnetized bracelets.

“Oh girls!” Greg pulls both of them into his arms and hugs them close.

Addi giggles happily. "You're okay with it? Like, *really* okay with it?" She asked.  
"I know I am." Mycroft smiles. "I know I'm not your real parent, but I'm extremely glad you found someone, especially someone like Theo, to share your love and enthusiasm for life."  
Addi bursts into tears and hugs the taller man closer.

“I’m so so happy for you both. I’m so proud of you.” Greg wipes away tears.  
“Told you he’d cry.” Theo smiles softly, tearing up herself.

Addi sobs into Mycroft's shoulder, before he steers her over to her father for a singular hug. He puts an arm around both Theo and Sue. "Should we warn them all inside that it's an engagement party?" He muses softly.

Greg holds Addi close, crying with her.  
“Ah let it be a surprise.” Theo smiles.

Addi sniffles into Greg's shoulder. "You're really, truly, 100% okay with this?" She murmurs . "Ma wasn't."

“Sweetheart, if you haven’t noticed I’m engaged to a man.” Greg chuckles softly and kisses her head. “Of course I am. You deserve to be happy and Theo makes you so happy. That’s all I want for you is to be safe and happy and cared for.”

Addi laughs wetly. "Exactly my opinion of you with Mycroft." She said, softly.  
Mycroft chuckles. "Well, shall we go in?"

Greg smiles and wipes her tears. “I’m so happy.”  
“Sure.” Theo smiles and goes to Addi. “Ready to go in?” She smiles softly.

Addison giggles. "Ready." She agrees, taking Theo's hand on one of hers, and her father's in the other.

Greg smiles and opens the door, letting Addi and Theo go first.  
“Surprise!” Everyone jumps out, the whole house decorated.

Addi jumps back, truly surprised at everyone who had just been at the graduation ceremony was here, now, in the house. "Holy..." She was speechless.  
Mycroft chuckles quietly and looks at Anthea, giving a grateful smile.

Anthea gives him a wink and moves over, his mother and father also there.

"Mummy, father!" Even Mycroft is surprised, having not expected them to be in London at all.  
Addi tightens her grip on Theo's hand as they mingle with their schoolmates.

“Mikey!” Mrs. Holmes grins and goes to her son. Mr. Holmes smiles softly and follows after her.  
Theo follows Addi around, holding onto her hand.

Mycroft cringes internally at his mother's favourite nickname for him. Plastering a smile on his face, he hugs her, and shakes his father's hand. "He said yes." He murmured happily.

“Oh of course he did!” Mummy grins and kisses his cheek.

Mycroft's smile grew impossibly wider and he motioned for Greg to come over. "And not only that..." He murmured, before raising his voice. "But Addison and Theo have something to report. Isn't that right, girls?"  
Addison flushes scarlet and looks at Theo with a wide smile. "Shall me?"

Greg goes over to Mycroft and holds him close.  
“Yeah go on.” Theo giggles.

"We're engaged!" Addi laughs. There was a beat of silence before a roar of applause started, followed by cheers and whistles.  
Mycroft stands back proudly, arm around Greg.

Everyone cheered, swarming the girls.  
Greg chuckles softly, holding Mycroft close.

Mycroft watches happily, glad to see the man he loved and the daughter he'd never expected to have were truly happy.

Greg smiles, watching the kid dance and have a good time.  
“Drinks?” Anthea smiles, handing Mycroft and Greg glasses.

Mycroft accepts his glass, suppressing a smile. "Thank you, Anthea."

“My pleasure, Sir.” Anthea smiles. “And congratulations.”

Mycroft's smiles back, feeling truly happy.

They partied the night away.

A few months later Mycroft and Greg were married.

"Do you Edmund Mycroft Burke Holmes take Gregory Thomas Lestrade as your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
“And do you, Gregory Thomas Lestrade, take Edmund Mycroft Burke Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

“I do.” Greg nods, holding back tears.

"Both Greg and Mycroft have chosen to hyphenate their surnames, so please join me in congratulating Mr and Mr Lestrade-Holmes."  
Addison bursts into tears, clapping her hands excitedly.

Greg grins and kisses Mycroft deeply.

Mycroft smiles and slowly presses his lips to Greg's in return.

“Husband.” Greg mumbles against his lips, grinning.

"Husband." Mycroft chuckles.

Greg grins and kisses him again before leading him down the isle as everyone cheered

Addison took Theo's hand and grinned, leading her behind her parents.

Theo smiles and kisses her as they walk down.

Addi grins. "We'll be next." She teases.

“My bride.” Theo giggles.

"*My* bride." Addi sighs happily. "I like that."

Theo smiles and nods. “For now let’s dance and drink as fiancé’s.”

"Good call!"

Theo grins, leading Addi to the reception.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


End file.
